A Minor Miscalculation
by Riley Killer
Summary: People like Akira Kyzuka lived for science, for the smell of chemicals, the feeling of test tubes, and the chance of something exploding in their face. They lived to be in Division 12. So how... how in all creation, did they end up HERE of all places?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I do own the Kyzuka siblings though.

**Pre Lab Report**

Short blonde hair with light blue tips was mussed as two hands were clenched into it. A boy sat with his head in his hands as he let out a soft hiss followed by a growl. His blonde eyebrows furrowed while his eyes were squeezed shut tight as he sat at a ramen booth. His black shihakusho worn to his thin form while he breathed in and out calmly.

_This cannot be happening. This cannot be freakin' happening._

Slowly his eyes opened revealing two large light dark blue eyes. One hand coming down as he scowled, fingers drumming on top of the booth counter while he waited for his order.

_Onee sama said everything was set, she said I would probably make a seat in a year providing I kept my ambition and brain working. Everything was supposed to turn out perfectly! I was supposed to be her lab assistant from the get go, I wasn't to be expected to fight! Hell! She told me after she spoke with her taichou I wasn't even supposed to be expected to pull out my goddamn zanpakuto unless it absolutely required it! Just a lab tech! Just a wonderful god forsaken lab tech! What happened?

* * *

_

_This is the protagonist of our story.  
Graduated out of the shinigami academy and newly recruited  
Kyzuka, Akira.  
An odd Shinigami about to start their adventure  
But more about that later….

* * *

_

_God damn it what the hell happened!_

"Kyzuka, your order's up."

Glazed over eyes immediately sharpened and filled with life as the light pink lips on their face turned into a frown. They stared up at the ramen shop keeper as he held the bowl in his hand, wrinkled eyes lidded as they stared down at him, knowing light brown eyes filled with wisdom reading him. "Something wrong? You're not your chipper self Kyzuka kun."

Slowly his hand fell from his head and the scowl that had been lingering slightly on his face disappeared all together. Sitting up in the booth seat, he shook his head side to side before the bowl was set down in front of and a pair of chopsticks on top. Picking up a glass to the side, the old man leaned back and began to clean the inside of it with a cloth pensively as the younger gentleman thanked for the food and then began to eat quietly, the sound of slurping the only sound for a little bit.

"…You want to talk about it?"

The booth mentally stilled for Akira, his eyes lifting up as noodles hung from his mouth, intelligent blue eyes staring at the elder for a few more moments before he finished off his noodles and sighed. Setting the chopsticks down he lifted his hand onto the counter and tapped a thin finger down.

"Ya know gramps, I'm not much of a fighter." The old man shut his eyes lightly as he listened to the tone of the younger, then shrugged lightly and nodded for him to continue. "In fact, I have the worst zanpakuto you could possibly imagine. I can't even talk with it. Not only that, I'm a string bean and have a hard time wielding it, not cause its too big or small, it just takes more strength than wielding and average katana."

He pointed at himself and let his elbow come up, resting his cheek in his hand, "I'm not anyone to look up to, I had standard grades in everything in the academy. I almost always failed the hollow combat course, hell, I almost even got killed a few times and had to be saved by my fellow class mates."

He slowly glanced down at the ramen, staring as the light that peeked in through one of the booths reflected it before glancing up and smiling, "But… there was one thing I always exceeded at even before the academy."

The old man paused and let his eyes open lightly, he had heard this story many a time from unsatisfied shinigami, he was not surprised that Akira Kyzuka, a frequent customer of his, was one of these people as well. He simply watched the boy's face light up with that genuine joy that came from those talking about their favorite subject. That glitter in their eyes and that smile on his lips. So he went ahead and asked the trained question.

"And what was it Kyzuka kun?"

"Science."

There was a pause, and the old man let his eyes open a little more staring at this individual. He had an older sister from what he had heard from the random shinigami that came to his booth, all divisions enjoyed his ramen now and then. The elder sister now and then though was brought up due to the wild achievements she made. Many considered her to be the next Mayuri in fact… last he heard she was promoted to be his fourth seat.

He slowly nodded and let his eyes shut as he continued to wipe the inside of the glass. The boy took his lead.

"I was wonderful when it came to theories and principles, the periodic table and I were best friends. My sister even tutored me when she had an off day, as few as those were. I fell in love with Newton, and Einstein, I enjoyed every field I could get my grubby little hands on, and was elated when ever I accomplished a successful experiment."

"What about when you didn't succeed though?" Gramps inquired.

Young hands slammed down onto the counter and the boy jolted up with a wild grin, "I was more determined to find out what went wrong and try again! No one could stop me! No one could tell me where the boundaries were! All that I had and needed was before me, an empty note book, the fumes of what ever chemicals I could scrounge up, and a few test tubes that I stole from the lab. I exceeded in every aspect the academy provided me! Head of my labs, and in the classroom."

"So I assume you were aiming to be scouted out by Division 12." The boy looked up at him immediately as he said this, eyes still bright and then slowly settling down. He sat back in his seat and let out a breath smiling lightly.

"Hai, I very much wanted to join the ranks of D-12." The old man frowned at the name for the division, but shrugged it off and nodded. "And for a while all I did was focus on the science field. I didn't care about kidō or fighting, just what I could do next for an experiment." His face darkened lightly before he glared up, "However when the actual taichou for Division 12 came, do you know what he told me?"

Gramps said nothing, allowing the boy to slowly let out what he decided quickly was an unpleasant memory.

In a mimicking voice, that was as grating as the mad scientist himself, only slightly higher than Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice, _"I have no time for someone who can't even do a basic kidō and much less fight off what ever may deem itself a threat in the lab. Until you can do these things you will never get into my Division."_

Immediately Akira's face screwed up, "That pissed me off. Completely. I remember stomping out of the labs after thoroughly trashing them and then being scolded by one of the upper shinigami's. Here was my passion." He held up a hand open palmed, and then clenched it in a fist after a few seconds, "And there he goes crushing it, saying it isn't good enough."

"So then did you give up?" Gramp's watched as his eyes snapped to him in a glare.

"Hell no. I started paying more attention to the other two subjects. I started working more with my zanpakuto and paying attention to that dancing and chanting they called kidō. I began working my backside off in areas that I didn't even know I was capable of. And granted I still can't talk to my zanpakuto, I still suck at casting spells, but I can do it now enough to pass. And I can pull the damn string on that pain in the ass thing they call a weapon."

_A string on his zanpakuto? _Gramps didn't dwell on it as the boy continued on though not noticing the elder's pause.

"I did enough to get me out of that damn academy. And according to my onee sama, did just enough to get me into Mayuri Taichou's division, to get into the Research and Development sector. To finally get me into a good lab where I could do what I'm meant to do!" Panting the boy let his hands fall onto the counter and stared at his ramen, before starting to pick up noodles again after taking a long swig of his glass of milk he had been dribbling off of before his food.

"So what's the matter now? Since you're in such a bad mood?" He waited for the punch line that was the bad day in this kid's eyes. Right now from his stand point today should have been one of the happiest days in the youth's life. However all that happened was the boy dipped his chop sticks back into his noodles and began to slurp them down. "Kyzuka kun." Gramps patiently murmured.

A noodle slipped behind closed lips and Akira shut his eyes. How was he supposed to tell the old man what exactly was making him so panicked? So fearfully panicked for his life that had no idea how to go about saying it? How was he going to be able to deliver the new that he received in a letter this morning that told him about where he _really_ got assigned?

Thankfully he didn't have to as a few more people entered the booth, taking the old man's attention away from him. Shutting his eyes and quickly downing the rest of his ramen and milk, he paid and slowly moved to his feet and pushed the cloth strips out of his way and moved himself out of the premises.

Each step he moved taking him farther from the booth and closer to his shared apartment with his sibling. Eyes lidded as he let out a low grumble underneath his breath as he got closer towards the Division 12 apartments. Eyes shutting as he finally reached the door and sliding off his shoes before picking them up, and then opening the door and stepping inside.

The familiar smell of chemicals is what made his shoulders slowly relax from their raised position and a low breath exit him after inhaling loudly. He let his head tilt back, revealing the pale column of his throat before glancing at a small lamp over to the side. Croaking "Turn on," light immediately illuminated the room, an invention his sister made him at one point. She hated the smell of matches and preferred it to Bunsen burners. The door shut behind him and he allowed himself to stumble and fall forward onto the futon that he had left out this morning. Shoving his face into the pillow he slowly allowed himself a loud high-pitched scream.

"Urusai imotou chan." A groggy voice came from next to him. His face picked up and he scowled over at the woman who's futon laid next to his. His eyes lidded as he slowly forced himself up and stared down at her before she too got up and stared at him with dark pink eyes behind wire spectacles in a slight sleepy glare.

* * *

_Kyzuka, Inari,  
Fourth Seat of Division 12.  
Caught from out of the academy,__**  
**__Inari worked in various divisions including: 2, 4, and firstly 11 before the current Kenpachi was instated.  
Now she is one of Kurotsuchi's many minds that work, day in-and-out, in Research and Development.  
And she's not afraid to say that she is __very__ good at her job.  
_

* * *

"When did you get back?"

"A little while ago, and I was sleeping until you loudly came in. Your hair's messed up and you have a shitty look on your face, what's wrong gaki? Someone think you were too boyish for your own good? Honestly that hair cut makes you look like a little boy rather than the flat as a board woman you really are."

Akira simply scowled at her elder sister before reaching up and running her hands through her hair again. The woman in front of her simply blew the blonde, pink tipped hair bang that fell into her face out of her way before raising a brow. "Well Akira? I'm waitin'."

Akira simply looked at Inari for the longest time. Her eyes taking in the lab coat that hung to her sister's shoulders, the tight sleeve shirt and pants that were worn instead of the standard shihakusho that was required, the status she emanated, the way her long hair though so like her own, was clean and easy, not mussed, not angrily out of place. Inari was, aside from status like Mayuri Kurotsuchi, everything she strived for so long to achieve.

This pissed her off even more than she was before and she scowled at the floor.

"Quincy wannabe! Tell me what the fuck is wrong!" Was the angry snap that came from her elder sibling. Akira immediately let her eyes scowl to the disgrace that was her zanpakuto at these words, staring at the lone bow that sat with a quiver in the corner. Out of all the things she tried, it came down to that blasted thing. It was supposed to be a katana, or a blade some kind, it was supposed to be a hand weapon, close range, no long, and yet…

"AH-KEE-RA!" Her face was grasped by chemical burned calloused hands and yanked up. Inari stared at her younger sister for the longest time with a scowl on her face, then turned her face to the bow and arrows in the corner, before looking back at her sibling.

"Your zanpakuto isn't what's pissing you off, it hasn't changed for four years and until you talk with it and learn its damn name it's not going to, that's never bugged you before so, What! My imotou chan, What! Has caused you to become so irate?" She let her hands fall into her lap as she tilted her head quizzically, "Your position in D-12 is practically sealed and Mayuri taichou is just waiting for the recruitment letter! Apparently yours is late though as he's received the other candidates."

There was just soft breathing from her younger sister who simply shut her eyes tightly and then shook her head frantically, whispering something that didn't quite catch Inari's ears making her lean forward.

"What did you say? There was an explosion earlier in the lab, my ears are still ringing."

"I said the papers weren't late!" Snapped Akira making the woman frown at her lightly and lean back, bringing her hands in front of her chest, she looked at the frantic younger girl before tilting her head.

"Well he must've signed them today after I asked him then, before he told me to get back to work in my lab; what the heck is wrong then?" Akira stared at Inari for the longest time, eyes narrowed, seething, and hands clenched into fists. She got to her feet and then stomped over to the wastebasket that was in the room over, the kitchen, before coming back and shoving it in her face.

Opening the paper slowly, Inari scanned down, staring at the writing before her eyes slowly widened and looked up at her younger sibling who was sitting back in front of her scowling. "This can't be right…" Her blue eyes flashed and she opened her mouth.

"Well if it ain't right then why the hell did they send me those!" In the corner, thrown across the floor were askew shihakusho. "You told me everything was gonna be fine Inari-nee!" Inari smiled sweat dropping and held her hands in front of her chest, "This is just like the time we did your experiment where our hair ended up like this!" Akira pointed at her hair angrily before scowling, "It's not fuckin' fine and it can't be fixed!"

"Wait! Of course it can! It's just a bad assignment placement! I'm sure it was a mistake!" Inari frantically ushered out, her sister shook her head back and forth angrily, hands in her lap before clenching onto her hakama pants and leaning forward.

"No! It can't, ya wanna know why? Because until there's a proper reason for me to transfer out of a division, they won't let me even get my hands on a paper! I already tried! They said that if I got this letter saying I was meant for that division, I was meant for that division! AND YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT I AIN'T MEANT FOR THAT GOD DAMN DIVISION!"

"But maybe-"

"NO! NO WAY IN HELL! I'M GONG TO BE ABLE TO WORK IN GOD DAMN _DIVISION 11_! NOT WITH MY CRAPPY ZANPAKUTO! NOT WITH MY LACK OF SKILL IN FIGHTING! NOT WITH ME! NOT NOW! NOT _EVER!_"

"…Not to mention the gender confusing appearance you have."

"GOD DAMN–INARI- YOU- DE- _**AHHHHHHHHH!**_"


	2. The Thickness of One's Skin

A/N: Thank you to SilverRavenofthefullmoon, as well as KarolReinhart (from Deviantart) and Xiaahandrus all for their wonderful feedback on the prologue! So here's to the next chapter.

All techniques and info shinigami related is from Bleach Wiki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I do own the Kyzuka siblings though and all OC's.

**Wordcount: 4368

* * *

**

**Lab 1  
The Thickness of One's Skin**

_God damn wrap, why is it so damn hard to secure? I can't believe this crap… and the sandals, I wish I could just wear closed toed shoes like onee sama. Easier than those freakin' things._

The sound of cloth rubbing against each other filled the small room that was only accompanied with the sound of light snores from the woman that was unconscious in the futon behind them. Dark blue eyes glared as their owner scowled placing the last of their chest wrap across their breasts. Staring down, a soft sign soon exited them while shoulders slumped.

_I honestly don't know why I bother…. It seems kind of counter productive to hold them back. They're not even that big… _

Kyzuka, Akira fought back a groan as she crouched down to a pile of shihakusho that she had been standing in front of for the past thirty five minutes, eyes lidded as she let her head bend forward with a sigh. After a night of fitful sleep and a hot bath to wake her up, the androgynous shinigami had finally arrived to the pile of Division 11 uniform shihakusho she had received a day earlier with her recruitment letter.

_Oh this is just fantastic…_ The science loving death god rolled her eyes, hearing a particularly loud snore from her sibling making her glance at her with a raised brow. Her eyes immediately darted over towards the katana though that sat alone in the corner of the room. The zanpakuto's purple sheath shining as a small bit of light peeked through the curtains on the window and caused it to flash.

The blade was a combat type if she ever saw one, ready for offensive and defensive battle. Inari however told her since she was in Division 12, there wasn't much time for it any more. She also explained her zanpakuto wasn't very happy with it, but Inari preferred her job now though, so he would have to deal with it.

Akira found herself jealous either way, her eyes lidded as she looked slowly away from it and scowled down while picking up the white shitagi and sliding it on, then she grasped the black kosode of the shihaksuho. Grumbling she pulled it on slowly, then almost immediately flinched at the feel of it. Unlike her standard graduate ones, these ones…

_They're thicker. Interesting._ She wasn't sure if she liked that or not. _They're D-11 garbs though._ Never mind, she hated them on first touch. Her eyes shut as she shut it lightly before grasping her hakama-himo and hakama. The hakama was easy enough, however the hakama-himo, which was white, immediately began to piss her off after a few tries.

_Why is it so god forsaking long! _Her breathing came out calm and easy as she shut her eyes in frustration. _Dressed up in Division 11 garbs, can't even get the freakin' sash right, and Inari's asleep so she can't help me! _(A/N: Due to the fact I have a shinigami uniform, I can account for this nuisance of a problem.)

As though reading her mind, she heard a groan and slowly let her head turn to glare over her shoulder at her sibling. The elder fourth seat stared at her through heavy bagged eyes before raising a brow.

"Is it kicking your ass _again?_" She grumbled, a hand came up rubbing her head and worrying her hand through her hair, messing it up and causing a horrible case of bed head to occur from the mixture of sweat and grease her sibling had. Akira felt a little bit of mirth move through her from it but hid her smile as the sleepy glaring from her sibling continued at her.

If she let Inari know that she was amusing her, the scientist would go right back to sleep. Then Akira would be left here, still struggling with the damn hakama-himo wrap. She let her head slowly bob up and down not trusting her voice to work for her, a rolling of dark pink eyes and a throwing back of a blanket was what rewarded her as her sister got to her feet and stumbled over.

"These fit you pretty well for a screw up on the recruitment department." Was the mumble her sibling gave her as she began to wrap the long white cloth around her. Inari's eyes flicked up and she winced as she studied her for a few moments before sighing, "Still look like a damn boy though. Maybe we should dye your hakama-himo pink."

"Then everyone will just think I'm a homosexual, instead of female Inari-nee." Akira grumbled back, crossing her arms over her chest. A tired chuckle was all she got back in reply before her sibling turned her around, tying the front in a simple double knot before looking up.

Akira being the lanky string bean of the two always had a few inches on her elder sister. However as Inari eyed her younger sibling, she couldn't help but feel like she was staring at a nervous child. Tilting her head as the younger sat down and began to slip on tabi, she sighed and let her hands move quietly into her lab coat sleeves. "Oi, imotou." There was a pause and she watched dark blue eyes flick up to her pink, she frowned and sat down beside her, "It's gonna be rough, and it's gonna be hard. Division 11 is not nice, and if they find out we're siblings it's going to get worse."

"I know that, I've already thought about the angles Inari." Pink eyes rolled quietly as the vision impaired scientist watched her sibling hunch to pull the tabi fully on her foot, "I suspect I'll get bullied by those monkeys simply for that." There was a jab over her shoulder with her thumb towards her zanpakuto in the corner, Inari's eyes flicked over to the bow and quiver, eyes narrowing before glaring back.

"Hai… Division 11 is known for melee weapons, I'm sure they won't be happy. Also you can't achieve a shikai or even speak with it… maybe…" There was a distant look on her face, "Have you been practicing the meditation I told you about to speak with it, jinzen?" Sighing, Akira sat up and turned to her, having her other tabi now on her foot.

"Yes, I practiced jinzen." Was the simple reply. Getting up she turned and slowly stared at the zanpakuto, before walking forward, eyes lidded and staring down. Inari got up as well and turned around slowly, hands remaining in her sleeves as her younger sibling grasped the quiver up first. Throwing it over her head so it's strap laid across her chest, she paused for a moment and then crossed her arms staring up at the ceiling, "…I think honestly it's as mad at me as I am at it."

"Your zanpakuto reacts to how you treat it. So that's not unexpected Akira." The scientist murmured. It was her voice though that made Akira glare slightly over her shoulder. "it is already a freak though, considering it is not normal, it's also a double considering the arrows that go with it aren't made... Which is interesting in itself, but its still _too_ different. People can't just accept it."

Slowly the blue eyes of the new recruit moved back to the bow, staring for a moment long and hard before grasping it and pulling it over her head, "Don't think…. I don't know it." Inari flinched back at the tone as the younger turned, allowing the bowstring to rest over her chest in line with the quiver. "

_Why are you so lacking, is it because I am as well? _Was all Akira could think as she moved for her shoes at the doorway, the one thing she didn't get in that damn package that came with the letter, _god this is going to be such a horrid day._

The nerd let out a breath as she reached her shoes and pulled them slowly on, opening the door from her spot she had crouched she looked up at Inari, "So you'll keep an ear out for me?" There was a slow nod from the elder.

"Hai, should I hear you end up in D-4 I'll be there." Inari watched her sibling leave, shutting the door behind her before slowly leaning back and frowning staring at the ceiling.

Shutting her eyes she let out a groan throwing her arm over her eyes. _She's gonna get ripped apart._

_

* * *

_

_It's going to be just like the damn academy all over again. _Akira stared quietly up at the arch way that lead to the courtyard of Division 11, her eyes lidded as she crossed her arms slowly and let out a low breath, _I can just hear it now…_

_ "Kyzuka! Where's your asauchi zanpakuto?" She found herself staring up at her academy instructor; she winced lightly at the thought. The bow that lay across her back almost a comfort to her…._

_Almost._

_ "It's right here sir." She slowly reached behind her and took the bow off her back, "Both of them." Then set the bottom of it on the floor, the quiver set down beside it. He stared at her incredulously_

_ "Is this some kind of joke Kyzuka?"_

_ She could feel sweat moving down her forehead and gulped as he moved forward, looming over her. His eyes glared down at her._

_ "Because I don't find it funny."_

_ "…It's no joke sir." She whispered back frowning now, looking at the bow and quiver, she inhaled slowly, "these are my zanpakuto."_

_ "What are their names?"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ "Why do they look like that?"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ She watched him lean forward and hover in front of her face, then stare down at her weapons before looking back up._

_ "Then I'm afraid your career is going to be very short lived as a shinigami."_

Akira blinked as she felt someone brush by her, in avertedly hitting her bow causing her to jerk forward. They grunted making her immediately look over and blink, the man that stared back at her was very plain. He had thick black eyebrows and a slight mustache, his hair going down a little past his jaw line, but was slicked back. He frowned slowly, turning to her before looking her up and down.

"New recruit?"

This guy was part of Division 11? He didn't seem that scary really… slowly she nodded, he chuckled lightly.

"You're two hours early then newbie, taichou sama is probably still asleep. Ah well, c'mon then, I'll put you with the rest of the fresh meat that's shown up."

"Arigotou ah…." She faded off, eyebrows furrowing as she stared at him now. He blinked and then gave a slight chuckle, she fought back irritation that he was amused by her ignorance.

"Tenth seat Makizo Aramaki." He replied, she paused and stared at him for a few moments. Then looked back ahead in slight confusion, and then up at the sign that held the symbol for the 11th division.

A few moments of quiet passed by, a random wind blew by, whistling before she inwardly shrugged. _It says 11__th__ division, but this guy seems… nice? Almost. I dunno. _

Quietly she followed him in as he simply shrugged at her expression and she followed. Crossing the threshold made her hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. Shutting her eyes for a moment she blinked before slowly opening an eye and looking at Aramaki. He was a curious thing now, she simply tucked him into the back of her mind though as he took a left past one of the buildings. Looking ahead she stared quietly at the group of 50 or so men that stood in shihaksuho, clambered together and all talking quietly. A feeling of nervous tension in the air.

Some as she briefly scanned over them, she recognized, others she didn't particularly. Ignoring it though he stepped to the side and then gestured ahead, "Go on, that's the rest of the chum bucket." She blinked, as he sounded oddly sinister, she looked at his face, a menacing grin on it making her mind quickly become alert before slowly turning and beginning to approach the main pack.

Thankfully a tree was engulfed in that mess of musk and early morning sweat. Akira frowned as she approached it and inhaled slowly, she wasn't sure how she felt about that stench that hovered the group, her eyes lidded as she glanced around at her division mates.

_No, we're not division mates, they want to be here._ It was written on the smiles that several of them had, talking excitedly to each other. Some pulling out their zanpakuto's, showing them, saying their names and introducing themselves… she shut her eyes and fought back the want to yawn. Granted, she had always been an early riser. The dreams she had the night before had been unpleasant however…

Crossing her arms over her chest she leaned backwards and fought back the want to yawn again. _Fairly calm so far, I guess… no one's lookin' at me, they're all distracted by each other. So I guess that's good I'll end up sticking out eventually though…._

She opened an eye to see everyone still talking about themselves, that scent still hung in the air, dawn plus men, she wasn't quite sure if it was a good scent or not. She opened her other eye and began to look a little harder towards those in the division. The majority of them weren't necessarily big guys, but they were toned, a little more so than her however. She wouldn't say she was out of shape, just because she wasn't any good fighting didn't mean she let herself get lazy.

She didn't need her sister grumbling at her for it… but even Inari considered a physical work out to be good for the mind. Akira rolled her eyes lightly, it would figure that though she and her sister both fell in love with science, that her sibling would want to upkeep an absolutely toned and in shape physique from her past time in different divisions.

That was as far as it went. Her sibling and her sparring, sure, it helped her not get killed when she was in combat training in the academy. However it went no further than that. She blinked hearing someone near her and glanced over, staring at the man that appeared. She found herself raising an eyebrow and then shifting against the tree, the bow and quiver digging lightly into her back.

The male beside her simply turned his gaze from the group to her, the science geek stared ahead for a few moments, before letting her dark blue eyes turn to him. Why was he glaring at her? And were those…. Yellow feathers on his eyelashes and red on his eyebrow? She continued to stare for a moment before he reached up and placed a finger on his jaw. His appearance came off immediately as feminine to her making her gain a concentrated look. She looked him up and down, noticing him do the same to her at the same time.

Jaw length black hair, and an orange piece of cloth around his neck, as she traced with her eyes his finger down his arm, she found him to be wearing what seemed an orange arm warmer. Her arms slowly fell from their crossed position to placing them within her sleeves, and then looked back up to his face. He was staring at her bow.

She studied his face as he did, waiting for the sign. Most of the time, a person who noticed her bow would slowly scrunch up their faces and squint in disgust. However most of the time they knew it was her zanpakuto from the get go. She said nothing as he simply gazed for the moment before breathing audibly from out her nose catching his attention. His dark purple eyes moved to her face, an eyebrow crooked in his direction, before he blinked and slowly smiled.

"_You_ are very pretty. It's good we have more beautiful people in this division." She leaned back lightly from him at this comment, face going blank.

_I'm… pretty? _She continued to stare at him confused before slowly looking back ahead then looking back at him in the corner of her eye, "…Ahh… you're pretty too." She wouldn't lie, he was an exotic thing, she blinked as he clasped his hands together and made a sound of happiness. It wasn't a squeal like a woman, it was…. More… masculine? She looked at his appearance again and then nodded inwardly. Yes. More masculine.

_So this man is either gay, bi, or a metrosexual of sorts. I am not quite sure as to what his sexual preference is but given his attitude I would guess the earlier of the three. However, he is in Division 11… if that means anything. Right now it seems relatively calm…_

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the ground ahead of her now. Hearing him blather something beside her but tuned him out lightly.

_I don't trust the atmosphere here. They've been too friendly for a combat division. It's got to get worse._

"…. skin treatment do you use?" She snapped her attention back towards the man, staring at him for a few moments and then raising a brow.

"Come again?"

"Your skin is so smooth, what skin treatment do you use for it?" Akira simply let her shoulders slump, and then look at the ground at his feet for a few moments, her slightly spiked hair drifting forward as her eyes became shadowed. "It's as smooth as a girls."

"Kyzu kuuuuun!"

Akira visibly flinched, her eyes widened as she looked up. The rest of the men did as well, looking at the approaching woman that was running towards her. Her white hair flowing out behind her and her lips pulled back in a big grin. Her light blue eyes wide with delight.

* * *

_Mizao, Ashiko  
Classified as a brainless twit by Akira,  
Mizao showed her strengths to be in combat due to her…  
intriguing nature in the academy.  
Being in the same class and finding her to be well adapted at following orders,  
Akira utilized the woman in hollow combat.  
Impressed by the enemy breakdowns the nerd could give,  
Mizao came to admire the Kyzuka quite quickly and adamantly;  
Despite knowing her zanpakuto.  
She is ignorant to our protagonist's gender.

* * *

_

_Great, the twit's here too._ A sigh exited the misplaced nerd only to let out a grunt as her body was collided into. _And now we're falling…_ Akira let out a breath as her body hit the ground, bow digging into her back, the weight above her was not heavy, but it wasn't light either. Opening an eye after shutting them she stared for a few moments up at the woman who's white hair flowed down, causing a curtain around her face.

"Kyzu-kun…" The woman purred softly, Akira placed her hands slowly on the ground and pushed herself up, staring at the slightly shorter shinigami that sat back on her legs with a wide smile, "I didn't know you got put in the 11th division as wel! This is great! It'll be just like old times!"

"Ah, hai, Mizao-san." Akira managed lightly, a frown on her face. The men around them were staring, making the one underneath the woman quite uncomfortable. However the woman herself remained absolutely oblivious, looking at her back and then leaning forward and covering her mouth.

"Oi, Kyzu-kun, have you learned it's name yet?" It was whispered softly, making Akira frown and stare before slowly shaking her head, "Awwww!" Leaning back and crossing her arms, Akira watched as her pink lips moved in a pout, "I bet it's gonna be really cool when you do!" She soon got up, hand offered making Akira grab it before soon being yanked to her feet. The two quiet as she brushed herself and the dirt off before slowly sighing.

Pulling her bow off after her quiver, she began to check it over for damage from the fall, making the woman immediately stare wide eyed as she crouched and stared it over. Mizao's arms began to wave frantically in a panic, "Oh My God I'm Sorry! I Didn't Even Think About The Fact You Brought Your Zanpakuto With You! Is Your Back Okay? Did I Break It? I'M SO SORRY KYZU KUN!"

The air stilled at the last word left her mouth. Akira felt her shoulders tense, appearing to stare quietly at her bow, however she was staring through it. Her breathing so quiet no one, not even the shinigami who were watching could hear. Then it began, it was quiet at first, but she heard as snickers began chuckles and then it was full out laughter. A frown on her face as she raised to her full height, she pulled the quiver on and then the bow, it would be easier to withdraw and fire if need be this way.

"Tha-That's Your Zanpakuto?" One man said somewhere in the background, she slowly crossed her arms while Mizao stood beside her, "Oh Kami!"

Another man then piped up, "What Did You Do! Steal Reiatsu From A Quincy!" This caused them to laugh harder. The 10th seat, Aramaki, was rolling on the ground. The pretty man from earlier, had his mouth covered and his eyes shut. Some bald guy on the deck they were in front of was hunched over clutching his sides.

A soft sigh exited her, shutting her eyes. It was better for them to get it out of her system, really it was just that much easier. Once it was said once it would be the ongoing joke. She would be the butt of it every time, it would continue even after she left the division, and then she would be the laughing stock of the Gotei 13. Just like she was at the academy.

_The opinion of a bunch of Neanderthals doesn't matter anyways._ She reminded herself lightly, opening her eyes half way and staring at the ground with another soft breath.

Her eyes shot wide however as blood lust began from beside her, she looked up immediately at Mizao, her bangs were shadowed but she could see the glaring light blue eyes that were twinkling at the men that were slowly stopping their laughter, sensing it.

"Stop…** laughing**… at… _Kyzu. Kun_." The voice that came Mizao was what made Akira focus on her the most, that voice was familiar. "You're starting to piss me off and you're hurting his feelings..." People who fell on the ground began to get up, "Stupid, cocksucking assholes like you don't have the _right_ to _laugh_ at Kyzu kun. Much less talk to him." Slowly Akira frowned, inwardly grimacing. She thought so. Mizao was changing. She needed to do something quickly or the woman was gonna shoot directly into battle.

Her hand came up and squeezed the woman's shoulder, watching those eyes flick to her immediately in a glare, opening her mouth with a small smile, she almost spoke.

But she forgot something in the process. This was Division 11.

"What the fuck did you just say bitch!" She shut her mouth and let her eyes immediately move over towards the man that was glaring now. It was another new recruit, Akira let her eyes scan over his body, the tensing in his jaw and the way his body leaned forward making her blink. Great, he as going to provoke Mizao further. Her hand still on her shoulder, she felt the tension in the whitenette's body as she turned her attention towards him. "Who the Hell do you think you're talking to?" There was a moment of pause and Akira raised an eyebrow watching him, a small smirk coming slowly to his lips. "However… if you take it back, and ditch that guy, I can see our way to forgiving you. In our beds of course."

Akira frowned as he flinched when an arrow landed in front of him, he slowly looked down, staring and then looked back up at her. He laughed now, "What the hell was tha-" there was a dark blue circle that formed under his feet, and then he let out a shriek as the energy shot up, breaking from the ground and engulfed him in a small explosion.

She felt the glare of the woman lessen and then move into shock as Mizao immediately looked at her, then back at the men, then to her. Sighing she let her hand holding her bow move down and placed the bottom tip on the ground and leaned against it, staring at the man that was now covered in dirt and soot before he collapsed, twitching now and then.

_That wasn't much, so he should still be alive. Thank god these guys are semi retarded. Who would think that a bit of concentrated reiatsu would be enough to knock him down._

"Kyzu-kun?" The bloodlust was gone, it seemed that she was back to normal. _The diversion was a success. The twit's no longer close to losing control._ Looking over lazily, Akira placed the bow slowly back over her chest and crossed her arms, eyes shutting after staring for a few moments at Mizao's face. Those big eyes were wide, and her lips were pursed in confusion. The fair skin she had making her just too adorable for her own good.

"Ash-san." There was a pause as she turned and then leaned forward with a frown opening her eyes, "I am more than used to thick headed, small witted, people making fun of me. Do not lose your temper over such things." She slowly let a small smile come to her lips, "I would hate for you to get in trouble on my account. I would have no one to talk to."

"…Kyzu san…" She blinked and watched the woman's eyes sparkle, leaning back as she felt confused before Ashiko lunged and tackled her.

"GYEH!"

"THAT'S THE FIRST TIME YOU CALLED ME BY A NICKNAME!"

* * *

**Next chapter, our favorite captain shall be introduced! Review please!**


	3. Negative Reaction

A/N: Thank you to _SilverRavenoftheFullmoon_, _Toki Mirage_, _KarolReinhart_ (of Deviantart), and _murderdollsfangirl_ for their input and reviews! I really appreciate it guys. With that, on to the third installment!

All techniques and info shinigami related is from Bleach Wiki.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach I do own the Kyzuka siblings though and all OC's.

**Word Count: 7165

* * *

**

**Lab 2**

**Negative Reaction**

"Hey!" Akira frowned as a shadow fell over herself and Mizao, Ashiko, her eyes narrowing from her sitting up position she had shoved herself back into after the woman had tackled her back to the ground. Slowly the two of them looked up, Ashiko pulling herself to sit on her knees while straddling her legs. The man that hovered over them was also a new recruit, Akira quirked an eyebrow quietly as he scowled down at them.

"That man was Hinoshi, Hanakubo, my friend and comrade in battle…. Give me one reason why I shouldn't avenge his loss to some nancy boy like you?" His dark green eyes were in a sharp glare; Akira winced as she felt the battle lust on him, however…

_Nancy boy? Is that the best that he could come up with? And I do wish that she would stop doing that, the damn bow digging into my back doesn't feel good at all._ She felt the absence of weight on her thighs and also pushed herself to her feet, brushing the dirt off again and saying nothing before grunting as a hand launched out, grabbing her front.

This man was shorter than her, however as he lifted her 5' 9" form off the ground, Akira couldn't help but feel…. Something, it wasn't fear, and it wasn't anger, but it burnt and amused her at the same time. She stared down for a moment before a cool feeling moved through her brain, a small smirk forming to her lips as her hand had moved up and grasped is wrist. She opened her mouth to speak, however once again; blood lust erupted from next to her.

_I do wish she would stop doing that, this guy, able to kick my ass or not, and her automatic tantrum switch is preventing me getting in any good one-liners._ A soft sigh exited her watching the man's eyes turn to Mizao who had crossed her arms, eyes narrowed and a scowl of her own on her impish face. His gaze however shot back to her.

"Not using your weapon to directly attack your opponent, and having a woman fight your battles, not exactly much of a man, now are you?"

_I'm not a man at all you brain damaged meat bag. I am however…._ She watched his eyes widen as her foot slammed into his throat of all places, his grip released as he backed up, gasping, clutching to his throat, and she fell, landing on one foot and crossing her arms with a frown on her lips as she lowered her other one, _getting slightly annoyed at this hostility._

She felt her body tense up though as he let out a snarl, the nameless recruit grasping his zanpakuto and withdrawing it. She heard another one unsheathe beside her, eyes narrowing as he launched forward grasping the blade and swinging it up. "You're gonna pay for that you little bastard!" Her hand found the bottom of her bow and shoved up, taking it off of her chest and she sidestepped.

The blade missed and he looked to the side where her form stood, about to attack again before the edge of the bow she wasn't holding slammed into the side of his head, her eyes narrowed into slits as she watched his body collapse on impact with his temple, eyes slowly shutting and her mouth opened, a soft sigh exiting her as she relaxed.

_Almost lost my temper for a moment…. Yelling is fine, but even Inari would wince at that hit…_

"Kyzu-kun?" Eyes opened and Akira looked over at Ashiko, eyebrow rising before blinking and then changing the grip of her bow from the bottom where she had wielded it to the middle. Not placing it back on her chest, she turned to the woman and offered a small smile.

"Hai Mizao-san?" She watched the woman pause, accepting the name for the moment before seeing her place her tentatively poke her fingers together.

"Are you okay?" Akira blinked, why would she ask such a question? She looked back down at the man on the ground, and then winced at the blood that was pooling lightly underneath his head.

_Oh god damn it… _That wasn't something she had meant to do, but it was something she didn't think to rule out as a possibility for happening. "Seems I hit him too hard... someone should probably take him to Division 4, might die if nobody does anything." Her eyes flicked up in a glare, there was another recruit that immediately flinched back at it. Ashiko came up however and rested a hand on her shoulder, before pointing at the recruit.

"You do it. Take him to Division 4. Seems his head's gonna be damaged for real for messin' with Kyzu-kun like that. I would'a done worse to him though if Kyzu hadn't moved first."

"Then he really would be dead, eh, Ash-san?" Akira asked with a soft chuckle, the woman however didn't smile what so ever, with a determined look she nodded her head and Akira simply continued to smile, watching as the man was removed before glancing down at the blood that was left behind.

_I know that I was getting annoyed, but did I really put that much force into the hit? _Akira allowed herself to look at the bow in her hand for a moment and then raise a brow. _Or did you do something in the process? _ As all she got was silence in return, she let out a small sound and then placed the long-range weapon back over her chest, crossing her arms and stepping back a few paces. Her back met the tree again and she relaxed against it.

_Much better. These guys make me tired… _ She moved to the ground quietly, seeing against it and bringing her knees up letting her elbows rest on them and her arms hang between them. Leaning her head back she let her eyes shut.

Ashiko stared for a moment as Akira simply relaxed against the tree, everyone staring at the boy for a few moments before tilting her head. When she worked with Akira, she knew he could throw an out right tantrum, particularly when something was going wrong, but that was always when she spotted him in the lab. There was something wrong with him whether he was saying something or not.

The Akira she knew back in the academy was too slow and too frightened to outright attack someone like that. That's why she had her own zanpakuto, Shi no Chiya, unsheathed and ready to go the moment that man had gotten to close. But then her friend moved, almost as though practiced out of the way, twisting and using the momentum behind it to smack his opponent down.

_Kyzu-kun back in the academy would away jump back out of the way, or he would use the bow to block while reinforcing it with his reaitsu so that way the wood didn't break. He wouldn't strike back, he was never really good at combat…_

She paused for a moment in thought and eyed him until they widened in realization.

_Unless he was mad. Like that one time we had the hollow mission in the academy and he showed up mad, saying that his onee sama pissed him off. He didn't seem mad at that time though… at least until the hollow came at him. He was really tired after that mission too… _

Slowly she nodded to herself after gripping her chin. That had to be it! Something had to have pissed off Akira; otherwise he would have never even landed that hit on the man! It all made sense now! She moved immediately over to him and crouched down, ignoring the light talking that had occurred amongst the remaining new recruits.

"Kyzu-kun." Akira opened an eye and stared quietly at Ashiko as she stood over her legs, shutting it momentarily, she allowed herself a moment to rub her eyelids before opening them and grunting in acknowledgement. "Are you sure you're okay? Is there something that made you really made that happened this morning?"

"Not in particular." It was a blatant lie, of course there was something that was annoying Akira aside from the fact that she had been attacked with in the first 20 or so minutes of being in this division, and also had already managed to send someone to Division 4 because of it. However, she wasn't going to let Mizao onto that. She was too good at connecting the dots.

Which was probably how she got to this conclusion that something was bugging her to begin with. Sighing lightly and pushing her gently away from her body Akira stood up and crossed her arms across her chest, "at least nothing that you could fix Ash-san. So don't worry about it. I'll get over it…"

"Get over what?"

"Don't worry abo-" The two quieted as sirens began to go off. Their eyes lifted up immediately to the sky, Akira slowly shut her eyes, the sound moving into head and her body relaxing into its stance before a louder voice boomed over it.

"ALRIGHT! YOU HEARD THAT BOYS!" Their eyes immediately moved to one focus point. The man that stood in front of them was at least 6' 5" if not more. His black hair stood up in points around his head, small golden bells hanging off of them jingling as he shifted slightly. Akira almost shivered at the look of him, but continued her assessment. He held an eye patch over his right eye, and a scar starting from his hairline all the way down to his chin over his left. He wore a shihaksuho just like they did, however over his rested a white haori with a ripped bottom. Her eyes flicked up, staring at Ashiko who stared quietly back, lips in a line and eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

It was an odd look coming from her, but it wasn't unknown. Akira usually saw it on her when they were going against a tough opponent. She was probably looking for openings… Akira turned her eyes back to the man, looking at him from foot to the tips of his hair. Her eyes widened in realization.

"You see it too then Kyzu kun?" She looked over at Ashiko, regaining herself before seeing a small smirk on the woman's lips, she raised a brow but nodded all the same. "Yeah…? That's exciting… that guy…" The two looked back at the same time, allowing her to whisper, "He doesn't have an opening on his body." Akira blinked, looking over at her and then raised a brow.

"That's what you were seeing?" Akira smiled in good humor, "I was looking at the pink haired child that's on his shoulder."

"YOU RECRUITS STAY PUT HERE, 10th SEAT! SEE TO IT THEY GET PROPERLY TESTED! EVERYONE ELSE! LET'S GO!" A wave of black and different skin tones broke from the barracks, Akira watched as they moved together. They were disorganized somewhat, but were moving all together and rushing for the exit archway. Yelling and cheering became an odd recording of sound that blended and became something akin to white noise…

And just like that, it was over. Dust hovered in the air from being kicked up by so many, but it soon settled and they all turned their view to one person. Akira felt her lips pull into a small smirk at the man's expression while they all stared at him. The air filled with battle lust all around her, making her almost cringe inwardly at it. It was such an unfamiliar feeling… she winced and then looked over at him as he slowly recomposed himself from his fearful look.

Coughing lightly into his hand, he then moved so he stood on the deck in front of him while they remained huddled in the courtyard. "Right!" He called, "Now I don't know how you all were taught we did things at the Academy! But here we do things a little bit different!" Akira rose a brow towards how his voice creaked lightly and then fought back a small smile. He seemed a little nervous still. "You're all going to do a one on one match! The winner, will be placed in the main platoon, those guys who just left! The losers will be the reserves! That means in the event the first platoon fails at a mission, you guys will be sent in as back up! Is that clear!"

A chorus of manly "yes tenth seat Aramaki's" went through the air. Akira amongst them. However her eyes immediately turned to Ashiko's. The two having an unspoken conversation with in their gazes.

It was highly likely, Akira knew, that Ashiko would be placed in the first platoon, she was the combat junkie here. The one that liked to lose herself into the sound of blades clashing and men screaming. That was when she got into a groove though…

* * *

_Berserker - __an ancient Norse warrior who fought in a wild frenzy.  
Combat Junkie – Ashiko Mizao  
Akira's analysis: "Even though Mizao chan keeps herself in check in most cases, I have seen several where she has lost herself with in a fight, not only demolishing her opponent, but becoming soaked with in their blood as well.  
She's far more dangerous in battle than she is with in society.  
Thus a reason why she is far better as an ally,  
than an opponent. However for her, the line when she is in such a state is Always thin."

* * *

_

_Well, I'll probably end up in the reserves then… _Akira winced at the thought however. One of the ways she stayed alive through out the combat oriented missions, aside from her little arrow trick was by cooperating with Ashiko. It was how they worked, Ashiko would run head first into battle usually, a microphone around her neck and an ear piece on, while Akira would follow a little farther behind and analyze their targets or opponents.

Ashiko said it was something about her voice that made it so she could concentrate when she fought when they used this method. However should Akira herself end up in the second platoon, they wouldn't be able to fight anymore. There was no one else with the experience working with her here from what she could see. So….

_"Then I'm afraid your career as a shinigami is going to be a short one." _

"Don't worry Kyzu-kun." She flinched out of her thoughts and looked over at the white haired woman who was staring at Aramaki as he began to place people into pairs to combat, then starting them. The first one match beginning, "If you're about to lose into your opponent I'll step in and defeat them for you."

The way the woman spoke brought a small smile to her face but Akira shook her head never the less and chuckled. "That, would be cheating Ash-san." She looked back up at the people as they fought but let her arms fall into her sleeves. "Who knows, maybe I can get in…" A small glance from the light blue eyed woman made Akira roll her own back and then give a small smirk. "Maybe I'll luck out."

"You've never been one to believe in luck." Ashiko mumbled. There was no reply to this and Akira simply let her shoulders shrug. She didn't believe in luck, as it wasn't luck that got her through the academy. It was Ashiko's combat abilities, and Akira's own smarts and talents. Granted, while she did not gain good scores in Kido in particular through out her student career, she had been very good at control of reiatsu in itself. The reason behind that being the way she would use her bow for combat, or protect her own body with it.

She watched as one man fell and the two were separated, two more men walking forward and beginning. "We're in trouble if we're set against each other." She felt Ashiko tense from beside her, "We know each other's styles and each time we've had a sparring match-"

"I've beaten you with in a matter of seconds." Akira nodded and then looked over at the woman who was scowling now looking away towards the fighting pair. "Things might be better for you as a nobody of Division 11 you know? The bow already compromises you and draws attention, being in a back up platoon would help hide you away…"

"As comforting a gesture that is, I don't believe that any amount, or rather lack of rank, will draw away from the fact I am different Mizao san." Ashiko flinched towards the analytical tone that came over her voice, but her dark blue eyes had sharpened slightly as they turned towards her. "However I appreciate the attempt."

"You're… very welcome for it Kyzu-kun." A nod came from the oddball shinigami before a quiet passed through them that allowed them to relax into it as they simply observed the fighting that continued for a few good hours, some battles lasting longer than others. And then Ashiko was called, Akira watching her back retreating from her as she was happily enough sent to fight a man that was twice her size.

Glancing up at him though, Akira let her eyes score over his body from head to foot, and then felt a small smile pull onto her lips. For the snow colored hair woman, it wouldn't be that bad of a fight, in fact victory from what she could see was already guaranteed. But that was simply on the fact that it was Ashiko fighting, rather than herself.

She let out a light, "Good luck." Never the less, seeing the woman pause and look over at her and then nod smiling.

Akira almost chuckled at the animated hop in her step that occurred from the tiny bit of encouragement. Her eyes following as the woman slowly unsheathed her zanpakuto against the man that was already taunting her and laughing at the fact he had to go against some pathetic weak woman. The science geek found herself thoroughly annoyed by his attitude. However as there was no line of perversion dropped in Ashiko's direction again, like that foul bastard had used before, she let her back bury further into the tree she had taken residency underneath and got comfortable.

She heard bells though and flinched, eyes turning back to see an almost blood splattered 11th division taichou walking back in. Her eyebrow raised slowly as the rest of the division followed behind him. Some wounded, some not. A soft chill took place in her chest and then spread outward as she looked wide eyed at Ashiko who was too into her own battle to notice, or care.

_Shit. I'm going to have to do my match in front of them all? _Her hand came up and grasped the string of her bow lightly before she slowly pulled it off and held the top while resting the bottom on the ground. _If you were gonna start talking then, now would be a good time._ The lack of response and silence made her sigh and then slowly hunch.

Well it would be no big deal, it would be just as it was with all the other times, the academy, with her sibling. She would more than likely lose; listen to the laughter, the humiliation, and then-

"SHIT SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Her thoughts focused back on the battle before her, her senses attuned immediately onto Ashiko who was smiling as she stared at the man her blade just bit into the back of as he had attempted to run away. Blood pouring from the wound and her eyes sparkling. The thickness of the familiar bloodlust that showed the woman had fallen into her berserk mode pressing against Akira making her feet move closer towards the circle around the dueling pair. Instinctively her hand shot her bow up and caught it around the middle and she brushed past people who were already backing up.

The man tripped as he scrambled further and the geek let her brow raise again as her old classmate stalked forward. A soft laughter forming as her bangs fell in front of her eyes. The reiatsu hovering around her tinted with the lust that was only capable from a very few. _God damn battle junkie._

Akira scowled lightly, watching the man just barely dodge out of the way of a stab. Scrambling to his feet and then slipping on blood. She had to do something, the poor bastard would die if she didn't. There had been a few times where Akira had been able to pull the woman out of it, but usually in the academy that involved their target being successfully destroyed.

It was annoying when it didn't take much for the berserker to go… well… berserk.

"Oi! He's done." Was what she called out at first, Ashiko's head snapping to her and those usually playful bright blue eyes which had turned sharp, and piercing narrowed in on her. Akira's feet had spread lightly already into a readying stance while one hand had slipped into her pocket while the other held her bow, "Stop fuckin' around. You won."

"Tch. Stay out of this Kyzuka."

Akira grimaced at the harshness of her voice, it never did suit her pretty face. A long time ago it had even made her slightly frightened, but now such a tone did well to annoy her.

"No Mizao, he's done. Back off otherwise you'll kill the guy."

"That's the Point." At this point the division's eyes were flicking back and forth between the two recruits, Ashiko's body had turned to face her, her usually smooth white hair slightly ruffled due to her changed state and her pupils moving into slits, "He's prey." A small smile slowly took her face, "You wanna switch with him Kyzuka and take his place?"

The man was looking at her now and slowly Akira let her eyes turn back. A scowl retaking her face as she glared at him now. Right now with the cut to his back, it looked like it was meant to be a fatal blow. That wasn't unusual given her experiences with Ashiko and when she found her "prey." However she was supposed to defeat her opponent, not kill them, which she was very likely to do.

"I mean if you don't want to, I understand, we already know the outcome."

That was another nuisance too, when Ashiko went berserk, she was a down right pain in the ass to deal with too. Baiting and taunting in an attempt to get someone to fight her. Anyone even, it didn't matter.

Rolling her eyes Akira found her arms crossing on her chest and a slow breath exiting her nostrils. She didn't care if the man was taken out by Ashiko, however that would leave her with no one to talk to… Keeping her in check had been one way to avoid getting the woman locked up in a cell up until now.

Her lack of response though was interoperated differently as her decision, rather than just a silent pondering.

"That's what I thought." Ashiko turned her attention back to her prey. A smile coming to her lips, "Sorry honey, but Kyzuka don't like getting his hands dirtied much unless it's absolutely necessary." Her blade lifted and she watched him ready his own blade from the ground as he gasped out. It was such a beautiful sight to behold…. She swung down.

"You're such a pain when you're like this."

Ashiko's eyes widened and her teeth bore slowly, eyes drifting up to stare at the blonde haired blue tipped figure that now got in her way. With the utilizing of shunpo (flash step) the scientist had grasped the man she was about to hit and thrown him backwards out of the way, the blade landing effectively at her feet in the dirt rather than in the body of the man.

"Making me interfere all because you can't get control of yourself, and here I was hoping for a chance to actually being able to make it into the first platoon so we could still work together. However I guess I'm to be denied such a break." Her bow's spine was rested on her shoulder as she stared at the slightly hunched woman with lidded eyes as she pulled her blade out of the ground and slowly let it rest on her shoulder in a mocking stance to her own.

Akira looked bored, however Ashiko simply felt her snarl turn into a feral grin as she had taken in the fellow recruit's change in stance and the coiling of her muscles in her neck and shoulders. She was on guard already, probably from the moment that the berserker's head had turned her way to give her its undivided attention.

"Since you got your little spiel out of the way, can I get to cutting you down now?" Was the anxious hiss. Ashiko watched as Akira let out a slow sigh while staring down at her. Her bored look turned into a tired one, but her grip on her bow adjusted lightly, taken in by the female fighter's eyes.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Hey wait a min-" The two immediately looked over at Aramaki, his eyes wide, they ignored the attention pressing down on them at all sides, the bloodlust raking from Ashiko coming off in waves, the circle around them widening a little bit more with the beat up new and old recruits and some of the unscathed curious seats and taichou. "You two… I didn't place you two against each other."

Ashiko blinked and her hand came up, the bloodlust stopped if only for a moment while she pointed at Akira, "Kyzuka-teme took my prey from me. He's already willingly decided to take its place, so what's the problem?" Akira simply let out another breath while Aramaki glanced at her now with a small fearful look.

"Don't interfere with this please, 10th seat Makizo, Aramaki san." He stilled as her dark blue eyes along with the light blue sharp ones pierced into him. "You see Mizao san right now…" those dark blue eyes turned back to the owner of the light blue, "Isn't exactly someone who is fun to deal with at the moment."

"He says that but the only reason he goes through with this masochism is because he thinks that he's the only newbie here who can really survive it." Was the sneer that came from the woman, Akira simply shut her eyes and shook her head lightly, "He doesn't like moving much, would rather have his face stuck in a book!"

"I really do hate it when she's not her happy self. She's so…." Akira tried to search for the word as she talked to herself, staring at the ground, "…there's a word for it somewhere." With a shrug she looked back up and then ducked in time for the blade to miss her head. No one seemed to have a problem with the battle now, yelling was beginning from other men as it actually began, Akira feeling her feet moving almost in a practiced dance as the blade tried to bite into her.

She would give ground, her feet going back one after another and her eyes becoming lidded, dodging was easy. It was a very easy concept to understand even, the goal was not to get hit. Simple enough. She felt warmth behind her but the people moved. Yells continued, they were mostly towards Ashiko, rather than telling her to stop, encouraging to attack her.

_This has to be the most backwards, fucked up, Division I've seen yet._

While also yelling at Akira to stop dancing around and get in the game. However instead of having to dodge attacks then, that would involve her having to actually retaliate towards the hits that were attempting to land on her. As Ashiko had said herself.

Akira didn't like it when she had to move… at least not like this. She could run, she was very good at running, she could even block a few hits, but that would just continue the battle and give the berserker a hope that she wanted to actually go at it with her. She was far better at shooting the bow from a distance with the concentrated reiatsu coming at her. That was something she was very good at. But up close combat….

Akira came back to reality as the blade came towards her skull. Her body said duck while her head yelled jump, her eyes narrowed and her hand came up while she concentrated. The spiritual pressure around her lowered extremely, the blade made contact with her wrist, and then stilled.

It's sharp tip laid against the skin, no blood coming from it, none of it cut, or ripped, it was as though Ashiko hit her with a ruler on her wrist rather than a blade. Her eyes were narrowed onto the spot where the two connected, and then slowly turned back towards Akira who simply went back into her half-mast bored look.

Blood began to just rise at the surface in a line however as there was movement in the corner of her eye. Ashiko jumped back, the bow that's spine would have collided with her temple with a reiatsu-enhancing blow skimming her nose, actually burning it quite nicely. She held it with one hand and stared at the science geek that held it pointed towards her staring to the side before looking back at her. The bored look becoming stern. Raising her wrist, Akira glanced at the cut that resulted from the transfer of reiatsu into the bow from directly her wrist while the blade was still connected. Since she missed, she let go of it and felt her spiritual pressure move back to its normal equilibrium.

"So you're getting serious. You only start messing around with your reiatsu like that when you're starting to actually get into it." The geek simply frowned and then let her bow lower for a moment before letting it come back up to block the blade, the wood holding durable to the metal that moved to bite it. The reiatsu that was around the owner now lessening considerably and the bow actually giving a small dark blue sheen. "You're using it to add a denser spiritual pressure around the parts I attack to outweigh my own."

"This is nothing new, don't act surprised." Another swipe came at the whitenette making her laugh and jump back, her eyes gained that craze glitter again before she changed her stance and lunged. Akira stepped back as the blade jabbed at her, skimming her cheek, blood came down as she batted at it with the wooden spine of the bow again however, keeping it from becoming deep. Ashiko jumped back and then rolled to the right, an arrow missing her by a few inches. It slammed back into a wall however, a blue circle appearing around it before blasting at her back knocking the woman forward.

Hitting the ground she then rolled, the bow tip smashing a mere second later where her head had been. Her blade came and swiped at the ankles of the geek, watching her hop and use her foot to slam onto the flat of it, trapping it to the ground effectively.

Ashiko jumped to her feet and lunged though, her fist moved and slammed into the stomach of the other shinigami, watching as the force took her from the ground. Akira winced as she flew back and let out a loud…sound of some sort as pain raced through her body. The tree she had once taken to resting against the item that caused the blunt force trauma to her back. She hadn't been expecting to crash into it. Momentarily stunned she shook against it gasping for breath before a coughing spasm began. She saw blood on her hand.

"Whoo…. You flew." She looked up at the woman prowling towards her, a large grin on her face, her eyes wide and her body tensed. "Learn your lesson yet Kyzuka?" The coughing continued, and her head was pounding with the sound of her own heartbeat. That or all the blood that was rushing from it speeding up. She couldn't decide. Slowly Akira's eyes drifted to the ground and her breathing began to slow, something hot trickled down from underneath her hairline in the back and the front and she winced. So she was definitely bleeding on the outside as well.

_Haven't pushed her this far before. Must've pissed her off other side big time when I took away her prey._

Her foot moved forward and planted on the ground, then her body followed it. _Ow. _The laughter continued from Ashiko as she stared down at her with her blade now on her shoulder. _That's just fantastic. _Slowly she let her hand come up, planting on the ground. Her bow had fallen away from her on impact; her eyes moved up and stared at the whitenette standing a few feet away from her, waiting now. However the laughter died down as she grasped her bow after rolling, (which was painful) and then got back to her feet. (Which was equally painful.)

"You know Kyzuka." The hissing voice of Mizao's current state was what caught her attention the most. "If you got rid of that thing, maybe you'd fair better." The commotion died a little at this statement and people who continued to shout were then silenced as her white covered head turned towards them, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TELLING KYZUKA SOMETHIN' IMPORTANT AND HIS BIG BRAIN NEEDS TO BE ABLE TO HEAR ITSELF THINK FOR THIS SHIT!" Ashiko's face turned back to Akira.

"I mean it's a long range weapon, but you have a really good left hook and you're not bad at hand to hand hand. Also you have your little trick you like to do with your reiatsu, that if you worked it more, I bet you could get it full body. There's too many openings with that useless fuckin' thing. And granted your arrows can blow someone up like that guy you fried earlier. And you're an ace at shooting them, but in a battle like this, you're dead fuckin' weight. Mostly because you use that damn bow."

Slowly she lifted her head, a sneer on her lips and her eyes held a dark mirth, "I always hated having to fight with you because I had to block for you when you shot. I always had to protect what you weren't when you were doin' your reiatsu trick. And the only usefulness you gave me was your enemy breakdowns."

"You're weak Kyzuka, you know it too, which is why it pisses me off when you keep getting up and stopping me from paying attention to actual fuckin' opponents who could get me stronger. You keep making it so I have to beat down a weakling and you never Take This Shit SERIOUSLY! You keep getting in my way! You and that fuckin' useless bow."

The silence was tense and the scientist frowned as she stared at the ground and at the bow in her hand, staring it up and down for a few moments. _Huh. So even they see it too… _

_"Then I'm afraid your career as a shinigami is going to be a short one."_

_ "Tch! What a freak!"_

_ "What'd you do? Steal reiatsu from a Quincy?"_

_ "It's a freak of nature already Akira, you'll have issues with blending in."_

Another sigh slowly exited her. Her heart was pounding, her body was aching, eyes were on the two of them as the silence was filled with nothing but the sounds playing in her head. She opened her eyes and looked back at the bow for a few moments, before reaching behind her and grasping an arrow. Ashiko's blade immediately came down from her shoulder as the scientist took her time knotting and grasping the string. She pulled back, the pain moving through her arm from it ignored though.

"Ashiko." The name wasn't whispered, it wasn't purred either. It wasn't harsh sounding, angry, or even hate filled. It sounded normal, as though inquiring for the attention of the owner of such a name. Akira allowed her eyebrows to furrow slowly as she watched her opponent's body tensed. "I want to explain something to you. Before I let this arrow go, knock you unconscious, and send you Division four like I did that bastard earlier."

"Like that's going to-"

"Shut UP!" The anger that was coursing underneath her calm exterior came out in her voice. "Shut Yer Fuckin' Hole!"

"Oi!" A rough voice began, however the sharp blue eyes immediately flicked up to the taichou that had stepped forward, the arrow not let go but the taut line it was attached to lessening as she pointed the tip of the bow towards him while holding the arrow in hand.

"You Shut The Fuck Up Too! It Can Wait!" The silence was unbelievable as her head immediately turned back towards the wide-eyed woman who was staring at the equally shocked taichou. Given her already agitated state though, the geek neither noticed who she actually yelled at, or cared.

"I take a lot of Shit for this Thing!" She raised the bow in gesture; "I've Always taken A Lot of Shit for this thing to the point where I'VE FUCKING COME TO HATE. IT!"

Her breathing was short and her hand tightened around the bow to keep the shaking she had to a minimal, "It Fucks Up EVERYTHING. I blame it for SO much shit that it no doubt hates me too! I don't know its Fucking Name. I don't know what it Even Wants. All I know is that we HATE each other about the Same because when the fuckin' thing is Agitated the damn line get's Harder to Pull Back and Firing it becomes a BITCH!" Her foot stomped and then she pointed at it, "AND IT'S ALWAYS HARD TO PULL BACK AND IT'S_ ALWAYS_ A BITCH TO FIRE!"

"But you know what? I deal with it. I deal with the shit I get from everyone, and the damn fact that I know I treat it like shit day in and day out! I deal with the fact that I probably will never learn a damn thing about it, even though I've tried, COUNTLESS FUCKIN' TIMES! Because of how much I LOATHE IT!" Her foot planted in stance and Ashiko's eyes narrowed while the arrow knotted and she pulled back, slower than usual.

She winced as the line actually began to cut into her fingers. "But the thing that I've always found the most Detesting, is the fact that EVERYONE actually gets the Pleasure of Insulting this damn thing. WHEN THEY'RE NOT THE ONES THAT HAVE TO FUCKIN' USE IT!"

Now she noticed the silence, her shoulders felt naturally taut to the practiced stance, the bow held in her hands feeling hot with sweat and natural, "… Ain't a day I don't wish I could have a regular zanpakuto." Her voice was soft and she then let out a soft sigh, "But I don't. So you can fuckin' shut the hell up." Her eyes darted around towards the crowd too, "All of You can. You don't have to Fuckin' Use It Or Deal With It. So you don't have Any Right To Fuckin' Insult It." Her eyes turned back and she felt her back of neck go cool. A soft wind pressed against her face.

Then she smirked, "I'll see you when you wake up. Ash-san. After all. I still think you're my friend."

The arrow was let go, the woman's eyes widened and she moved to dodge, the arrow missed however it implanted in the dirt behind her. Ashiko let out a yell as the explosion took place beside her as the arrow laid to the left of her and the circle appeared before it; she managed to dodge the majority of the debris. Her body twisted towards where she knew the scientist to be. Her eyes widened however as she spotted she wasn't there.

Pain blossomed into the side of her head, her eyes widened as she saw stars, and then black spots, which took over her vision as she rolled and then slammed into a wall. Her fading vision looked up, seeing dark blue eyes that stared down quietly and a blood tipped bow in hand. "K-Kyzu…." Her vision went out and she fell into painful slumber.

Akira stared for a few moments at the unconscious woman. Black and blue bruising forming on the side of her head where she hit her in the temple with the bow already. She winced and then glanced at it before raising a brow. "Pissed you off too hrm?" There was no response and slowly she sighed. There never really was.

However a small coaxed feeling of comfort moved through her as the tension exited her body. She blinked in slight surprise and then glanced at the bow for a few moments too. Shrugging it off she reached down and grasped the woman's hand while supporting her head. A few moments passed and she managed to scoop her up fully into her arms.

"Oi." The rough voice was back, Akira paused and then slowly turned to stare at the giant of a man in front of her that was glaring quietly out of one eye, "…After you take that woman to division four, and get back. I want you in my office."

"But-"

"No Exceptions Maggot." Akira blinked as Zaraki Kenpachi turned and began back towards the recruits that had moved away from them. Shouting at the remaining new recruits to get to sparring each other. She stared for a few moments ahead at his retreating back, and then raised an eyebrow as the pink haired child from earlier jumped onto his shoulder, pausing to look behind her and then smiling and waving.

With her arms full, Akira did not wave back, she just slowly looked down at Ashiko for a moment, and sighed.

"Ash-san. If I believed in luck right now, I'd say it just went bad."

When she received now response, the scientist turned and began to walk quietly out of the division courtyard towards division four. Unconscious woman remaining curled to her chest with her head supported and in her arms the entire way.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Newton's Third Law

**A/N**: Alright! So I finally got the time (inspiration) to update this sucker. I got stuck on the reaction and what was to happen to our little epicene protagonist and with the help of my ex. We figured out what the hell to do! So typing this to the Burlesque CD, I shall slap this baby out! Oh! I also got tickets to go see the Evil Dead Musical. Can anyone say hell yeah? So thank you for reviewing to _Toki Mirage, Hitsuzen, SilverRavenofthefullmoon, _and my avid reader _ThePieWithTheFace. _

All techniques and info shinigami related is from Bleach Wiki.

Just a heads up, this story has a plot and a plan. It's just some times I over think it and it becomes to large. So it may rapidly change. So we'll see where it goes neh?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach I do own the Kyzuka siblings though and all OC's.

* * *

**Lab 3**

**Newton's Third Law**

_I don't want to do this…._ Comical tears poured down from wincing dark blue eyes. Thin pink lips moved into a firm line and then curved downward as a pale hand rose. Slowly the blonde, blue tipped haired head of the new division 11 recruit fell forward as they knocked lightly on the division captain's door while sitting in a kneel. Their expression going neutral as the low grumble of the man behind the door and a soft giggle from the child with him was her response.

_I'm gonna die…_

With a deep breath Akira slowly grasped the door and began to open it before pushing herself lightly to her feet. Her eyes lidded now as she shuffled in lightly and blinked. The little girl staring up from her and her arm holding a vice-captain's badge. _…Huh?_ Slowly her head tilted but then straightened and threw it to the side. It wasn't important right now… Her breathing steadied forcefully and she shut the door behind her now, but not before the brat actually jumped down speaking, "This is gonna be boring…. I'm gonna go bother Feather san." And darted out in a pink blur.

_Wonder where she's going…_

She looked over her shoulder at the closed door and then heard a low growl that signified…. Something. She looked back ahead, Akira's eyes narrowing onto the captain and her face otherwise remaining its blank state. She moved forward quietly, feet leaving soft tapping as they pressed down, before she came to a halt in front of his desk and let her hands slip behind her back and grasp, tightening on each other while feeling the bone of the bow on her back rest against them.

There was an incredibly tense silence in the room and it made her uneasy. She didn't allow herself to give her new captain though the pleasure of knowing it as she stared him down while he gazed back. Eyes moving up and down her slowly and then back to her face while she continued to remain straight backed. The smell in here was like the one this morning, filled with musk and sweat, but also stuffy. Had no one ever thought to open a window?

She looked over at a closed one and then back towards him lazily before breathing softly out her nostrils. He seemed to be waiting for something, what though she had no idea.

Zaraki lifted a slight lip in a snarl towards the appearance of the shinigami in front of him. His eyes narrowing in the pale slim neck and slim, scrawny figure. Those eyes though, he wasn't quite sure what it was about them but he didn't' like they way they remained so cool in front of him. They had been bright and fiery earlier. When the boy had been taking on the woman that had gone at him with her blade. But now it was a different figure in front of him, one that seemed almost to have a cool head and a body that was almost too relaxed in front of his superior. Holes were throughout his guard and he didn't seem to think, or even hold the presence of someone who figured themselves to be attacked.

He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

He might as well start what was looking to be a very vexing experience. "That oaf Aramaki said you knocked out two men before we began to fight, usually I wouldn't care, but he said you were using Kido for one of them. That's unacceptable in my division."

Akira blinked, tilting her head lightly and frowning. When the hell did she use kido? Opening her mouth to respond, he cut her off now, continuing, "Also, it is bullshit to enter another fight between two opponents. It is a warrior's job to face their opponents, stepping in is disgraceful to them and their pride, as well as their skill."

"Mizao would have killed that man." Was the stoic reply, Kenpachi Zaraki narrowed his eye at the boy and felt his lips twisting into a snarl. "He would not have survived her if no one intervened otherwise."

"Then the weak bastard has no place in this division. If all it takes is just a woman to kill him then he's useless as it is. Not to mention if it means getting his ass saved by a scrawny maggot like you."

"Mizao is more than _just a woman._" The little shit actually had a backbone! He glared quietly at the unaffected creature before watching the boy tilt his head. "She's….." There was a wobbling of head and Akira glanced at the ceiling and winced. "…She's more than just a woman." Was the repeated response with a breath.

"Also I don't like a maggot who doesn't know their god damn place." Was the low growl that followed in the quiet her words left. Quickly the Kyzuka allowed her defenses come up, her face remaining neutrally blank, but giving her full attention to the captain that was slowly getting up. "Talkin' out of turn to me is a good way to get yourself in the dog house in more than one way. You're lucky I didn't beat you all the way into division 4 out in the courtyard when you were having your little rant."

Slowly a blonde eyebrow rose and Akira blinked a few times. _When did I…._

"_You Shut The Fuck Up Too! It Can Wait!__"_

_ Oh god damn it… That's the only time I yelled directly anyways. Unless it was the whole division… I don't know. But still, when did I use kido? _Her eyes glazed over in thought which the taichou took notice of and slowly began to get up, then paused as they focused and narrowed on him. Zaraki stilled for a moment as those lips on the new recruit actually moved down into a light frown.

There was a bow in their form and then he listened as the brat murmured, "Yes, that was out of line, I do apologize for my outburst Captain Kenpachi, Zaraki."

Was the little bastard for real?

Akira's initial fear upon entering the room was no diminished significantly. It seemed the dear captain was having a hard time figuring her out. By a brute's nature, he should have grasped his zanpakuto and come at her, however that had yet to happen. So. She simply continued slowly standing up straight, "I stopped thinking the moment Mizao-san got to me."

Her eyes were lidded and her hands fell loosely by her side and her head bowed for a moment before it tilted to the side and cracked. The captain remaining standing with a glare. It was appearing to him this new sack of meat wasn't taking him seriously enough. However he watched as their neutral face became less guarded and they blinked.

"Tch. Don't let it happen again. Otherwise I'll take it from your flesh and blood rather than just this kid gloves bullshit. You're lucky that old bastard in Division 1 has placed new regulations for us to follow."

_You follow the rules?_

"New regulations?" There was a glare that made her blood go cold, a flinch followed and she added quickly, "Sir."

The captain eyed her before nodding and sitting back down. Ignoring her though, he continued back to a former subject, "You're also lucky that it's your first day, that kido shit wouldn't fly any other day. In fact I still want to beat your fucking head into the ground for it."

Akira's face became neutral again and what surprised him next was the words she spoke.

"I'm still unclear about that. When did I use Kido sir?"

"Don't fucking play with me." Akira winced at the snarl that was returned as the man slammed a fist down onto his desk, "Even a new piece of meat like you should know what the fuck kido is. What the hell are you, brain damaged or something?"

Now she was feeling insulted. Her temper flaring and her lips twisting into a snarl and then she paused sensing something. A threatening vibe ushered from the captain, her eyes narrowing onto him warily, feeling a promise in the air that there would be consequences if she did not pick her next words carefully.

Unsurely she licked her dry lips. Straining her tone to be neutral, she managed out, "I know what kido is, however I had mediocre scores when it came to being in the performance of it throughout the academy."

_At least in crap that wouldn't work in a lab…._

"However… I do not recall using any in… during my intervening with Mizao's fight nor against the two recruits I engaged before hand. Sir."

_If you could really call it engaging… more like avoiding getting killed by Mizao and then bludgeoning one while the other one was too stupid to realize what was coming before hand, how dare he make such a suggestion to that woman as it is._

She then paused before her eyebrows furrowed then glanced up at the ceiling. "…" She then looked back at him, he was still scowling, unsatisfied. Her bow's presence against her back became more apparent as his eye combed over the string that moved down her form and hooked to the other end of the bow underneath her arm. A soft breath exited her while she rubbed the back of her neck now frowning.

_ I know I didn't use Kido anywhere in my fighting, I'd remember it if I did. My reiatsu would be confused because of how unused it is to it. It's used to staying in me and… _Her eyes narrowed. "Are you referring to the explosions I caused when I shoot my arrows sir?"

"Tch."

"Should I take that as a yes, sir?" Her eyes narrowed on him and a scowl was now on her face. She watched as the captain glared her down now and that feeling was left, telling her to mind herself before she got into more trouble. At least that's what it felt like. He looked rather annoyed.

"That's not Kido." She continued. His eye narrowed and this time he got to his feet, staring at her now as he moved around the desk.

"You have three seconds to make me forget you just lied to me maggot or I make you a blood stain on my floor."

_SHIT!_ Akira felt her head spin and her heart immediately pick up. She felt her hands clench into fists and then felt a soft tingling in the back of her throat that threatened to form into a growl of anger and frustration. Her feet remained still and she felt her teeth grit underneath her lips while she looked slowly up at the man staring down at her.

"I have no reason to lie to you sir. Not on something as trivial a matter as Kido." There was an unsheathing of a blade, Akira's body moved in instinct, hopping back at the slash that would have taken out her stomach. Her breathing forced itself to remain calm and she watched the man continue to eye her.

"Kido is no trivial manner, in this division using it can get you thrown out." He growled lowly. "I thought all the new pansies knew that."

_This situation is getting dangerous._

"You're in division 11 boy, you need to either man up, or you can walk out of that door and get lost. But once you're gone, you ain't coming back."

Zaraki felt a smirk pull on his lips as the boy visibly paled. He held his zanpakuto lightly, watching those eyes search frantically over the floor, an escape, something. He had just offered one, but…

"I mean I ain't technically supposed to send any new trash back to the academy because of the shit Aizen pulled. The old man keeps saying how we need men. But if they return willingly, it's a different story, now isn't it?" Regulation was a bitch. He wanted him out regardless though.

The boy had shown himself to have somewhat of a brain, but the violent man wouldn't stand lying. Not to his face, or ever for that matter. Also the boy didn't seem to quite get the domain he was in any more, it was one where the toughest ruled and the weak were torn apart. Where little tricks with kido got you an ass beating. Zarak had no idea why the brat was sent here to him, he clearly wasn't made for this division. He liked to talk his way out of things, instead of slash or fight it out. That temper was probably a factor, but everyone here had a bad temper. This maggot's just seemed to be a little wilder and didn't seem to know when it should or shouldn't flare.

"Might as well get out while you can, that fuckin' toy isn't going to keep you safe long here either." He eyed the bow that was set quietly over the boy's torso and watched him jerk away from him in recoil as though he socked him. "Oh that's right, you don't like people insulting it. What the hell is somethin' like that doin' with a shinigami anyways? What type of man accepts a zanpakuto that isn't a blade but mocks that of the Quincy days!"

He continued talking, but Akira's eyes had glossed over. She curled inwardly on herself in thoughts that began to block out his voice. Her breathing softened and her eyes turned downward towards the floor. One hand coming up and grasping the string of the bow, which almost seemed tighter than usual on her, it felt… comfortably. Her heartbeat was blasting in her ears, her focus was on his feet and shadow, his voice became white noise and her eyes slowly became shadowed as her head tilted forward.

_This is the academy all over again_. Her eyes forced their focus and her breathing stilled. All the more reason not to go back. _I know how to deal with this._ Her eyes looked up for a few moments towards the man scowling down and then quiet.

"Were you saying something important Captain Zaraki Kenpachi?" She felt satisfaction as the man's eye nearly bulged out of his hand, "Oh, I apologize, I was thinking of something that seemed to hold a mentally higher priority. So I didn't' catch what you were saying."

….

Men all looked up as one of the building walls gained a giant hole in it. A boy with blonde hair and blue tips rolling into a courtyard, blood coming down from his forehead and multiple parts of his body, however none to horrible that he couldn't slowly pull himself up to his hands and knees, and then wobbly to his feet.

Akira hadn't been expecting for the captain to lose his temper with her in reverse and actually send her through the wall. But as she huffed and coughed out debris and blood, she thanked what little ability she did have for saving herself from breaking her neck. Her eyes narrowed, it was a damn good thing Inari insisted on working on her for hours at a time. However… she bit her lip as the foreboding feeling followed from the hole and the silhouette of the captain appeared in the smoke.

She found herself knotting an arrow instinctively and pulling back, the string light on her fingertips making her narrow her gaze as her feet spread lightly, not too much though. Laughter began through out the area, from the men watching, and then the captain himself who cackled as he stared at her.

_What the hell am I doing? _It seemed stupid to be doing this in fact, her brain was buzzing and her ears were hot. Blood was moving into her eyesight but she shut the eye and ignore it. Her teeth gritted and her other eye was wide as she gave a snarl. Fight or flight pumping adrenaline into her body and her brain switching onto instincts rather than common sense.

Idly in the back of her mind she sensed a familiar reiatsu close by but it was ignored. Her breathing in pants through her slightly open mouth as the air stilled and the captain stopped laughing watching her.

"You afraid?" Her eyes narrowed for a few moments and then let the sound of his voice reach into her mind. She then growled softly at the thought of his words affecting her at all.

But who wouldn't be afraid? He took a step forward towards her, blade resting on his shoulder and her breathing stilled and her hand pulled the arrow back a little more, the reiatsu focusing and condensing slowly on instinct. Her heart beat echoing in her ears as he paused after three more steps and narrowed his gaze.

The kid was feral in his core it seemed. For all that braininess anyways, it also was rather covered to from his uncaring demeanor; he had a bit of fight in him. However that was a spark in that single dark blue eye that was making Zaraki feel his hand clenching on his blade in anticipation of a fight. He had the little shit cornered and the way the boy's jaw finally set and his eyebrows furrowed motioned he was actually ready to fight it out.

He smirked to himself lightly,and then his eye widened as the arrow let go.

Akira grimly lowered her bow as the arrow exploded on impact with the captain, the dark blue reiatsu spreading out and engulfing him. The reiatsu rapidly expanding causing it, after it had been forced to be condensed into such a small item. She felt her own in her body drop significantly, and eyed the captain quietly with a shut eye before wiping the blood away. The smoke cleared from him, however it rose from his body as it efficiently burned parts of his clothing and Akira saw a scowl set in his direction.

Slowly the tall shinigami crossed her arms and shut her eyes as the captain let out a soft cough which dust actually came from and shook wooden shards from his hair, bells jingling pleasantly contrasting his mood, before the science nerd opened her eyes again.

"…I apologize captain." Was the very simple, clear, and loud statement, "But I told you it wasn't Kido."

Zaraki Kenpachi stared for a few moments with a glare before he growled out, "That was more than three seconds."

….

Akira let out a low groan as she reached her home later that night. Her body ached in places she never though a body should ache and slowly she opened the door and kicked her shoes off. Her eyes flicking up to stare around hopefully. Her sibling wasn't home yet it seemed, or she was downstairs in the home lab. Something of the sort. Growling out a command of "on", she felt the lamp to the side become lit before shutting the door behind her.

She made it three feet and fell face first onto her futon, having not bothered rolling it up earlier that morning. There was a few quiet moments before she forced herself to roll onto her back and stand back up. Her legs almost giving out making her wince.

Division 11 was not kind to smart asses it appears. However, she managed to avoid getting kicked out. And already gain a pay deduction.

Forcing herself to walk, she moved towards the back of the small apartment, reaching a small sliding door and pulling it away then beginning down the stairs that descended into darkness. She had gone down them so many times though she stopped caring or paying attention, mind going back to earlier.

The tall brute that leads her new assigned division seemed to get the point she wasn't going anywhere. And he allowed it after telling her flat out she was lucky she was a boy, otherwise he would have thrown her out regardless of regulation…

Did she really look that male?

Akira fought back a growl and shook her head back and forth before reaching a first landing and then continuing downward going back to her thoughts. Her bow and quiver still on her back though not noticed, he had assigned her though to a "shit group" as he called it. This basically translated to a third platoon, of would be candidates to go back to the academy, but for some reason or another, managed to make it so they could stay in the division.

_"You all are bullshit at fighting, but you all fucking got potential. If it weren't for regulations though, you'd be going back today."_

Reaching a second landing, she stopped at the door and threw it open, walking into the misty room and staring for a few moments at the hot spring ahead of her. "At least he's eloquent in his words." She grumbled sarcastically, and then shook her head while pulling off the top of her shihakusho and then following with the obi. Her eyes narrowing on the water of the spring while she undressed and removed the bow and quiver full of arrows.

Living with a 12th division seat member was a huge advantage at times. Particularly when that member was part of the research and development department. They could have had just a simple three room apartment, but with two science nerds, one with more experience and the other all too eager to learn, three rooms wasn't enough. Three basements weren't enough. They would expand as far as they could with out being caught.

This room though was her favorite, simply because of the hot spring. Just like the ones of legend, her sister added a healing serum into the water, when heated, it felt so wonderful to have it around her and soothing wounds. With out a thought she moved into the heated water and fell backwards, laying underneath it for a few moments and then sitting up, wading her way over towards a rock that was placed for aesthetics.

Her eyes shut for a few moments and a low sound followed from her lips as her bruises from the chest down began to ache a little less.

After her position as an official recruit was given, she had dog tags thrown at her and then was told to go report the third seat. The third seat being the bald man who was laughing so hard her cried. When he saw her and she explained why she was there, he ignored the blood on her and the continuous bleeding, and told her to get in-group with the others. Commanding them into different forms for zanjutsu. Of course having no blade, she was forced to use her bow in which she removed the string on and acted as though that were one.

The snickers of those around her when she was doing it were so annoying that she felt the want to bludgeon their heads in like those earlier. She refrained though. After that, she had to deal with placing the string back onto the bow, which was more than unwilling this time around, causing it several times to smack up into her face in rebellion of being stressed to bend.

All in all… the day summed up to be one absolutely dreadful, unpleasant experience. Tomorrow wasn't looking much better either.

_Tomorrow I meet the others of the "shit" group._ She hissed in her head before shutting her eyes and dunking back underneath the water. At least there was the fact that she would be around others that apparently sucked like she did. Given that she wasn't dead, and not the one who ended up in division 4, though she was pretty sure at some point she had been on a one-way street there. She thought she did okay for the day.

Laying back into the water she let herself sink quietly, being surrounded by the hot liquid and letting out a soft breathe. Bubbles rose from it, which she watched blurrily before shutting her eyes feeling the aching in her head start to decrease immediately. Maybe instead of shooting the arrow at her new captain's head, she should have just gone ahead and tried to bash his head in too.

Maybe it wouldn't have made such a bad impression? Her eyes opened and she pushed up and broke the water before paddling herself over towards a rock that rested slightly under the water and above it, sitting against it and fighting back a soft whine.

The door opened and her head tilted forward to stare up at the form of her sibling who was already stripping clothing off as she walked towards the hot spring, grunting out a hello which was responded with by a groan. Soon the shorter but older shinigami falling into the water exhaustively and then rising above it and laying against a similarly positioned rock across from her.

The mist ended with the appearance of her sibling and the apparent white tile of the room as well as yellow ceiling became apparent as Inari began to mess with a bar of soap in her hands and started to lather it. "So. You didn't die."

Akira scoffed lightly, the tone of her sister actually sounding slightly impressed.

"You also managed to get out of there with out being ripped from head to foot and landing yourself in D-4's intensive care wards."

A "tsk" this time came from the younger. Inari simply smiled as she began to lather the soap onto her body now after covering her shoulders and neck before getting up and sitting on the side of the spring with an empty bucket. "You also defeated Mizao chan. That's a first for you isn't it?"

"It was a fluke." Was the simple grunt, the taller woman now brooding and crossing her arms.

"No it wasn't. You just stopped caring about whether or not you hurt her until you actually had already done it." The elder Kyzuka retorted knowingly, "You don't care if you hurt someone when you're mad, not even a friend. Though you held back on the blast knowing she'd dodge it."

"How long exactly were you watching?" Akira's blue eyes flicked up to the woman who was filling water into the bucket now, foam covering a good third of her body before she looked up and blinked. Inari smiled now.

"Long enough for you to explode an arrow in that brute's face. You didn't hold back so much on that part. In fact I don't think you held back at all, you put a lot into that shot." Akira glared at her sibling who simply smiled lightly and then dumped the water over her head letting the foam fall into one of the many drains placed around the hot spring for this very reason. "I don't know how he felt, but I was impressed. You have more back bone than I thought you do imotou chan."

Akira said nothing, now letting her body and head slip fully underneath the water. Inari watched quietly from above, a small smirk of mischievousness pulling at her lips. Should her sister actually survive in Division 11, or rather, gain a place in it… well it would be interesting for sure. Her plans might have a few wrenches in them. She knew her sibling was smart…

Akira at times was almost too smart. Inari had the advantage in experience, she had been around long enough to know what to do, to learn science; Akira thrived in it though, breathed it when she could, lived it. Inari tilted her head seeing the younger stubbornly remaining underneath the water and chuckled lowly. Because of her obsession with getting into Division 12, there weren't many other areas the woman bothered to try. Not unless it applied towards her goal.

Now that goal was gone though, it seemed there was something else going on. She could have very well left and gone back to the academy, but the captain pushed her enough to make her lash out. She was inside of Division 11, barely, but she was.

Akira broke the surface and immediately tensed at the thoughtful look on her sibling's face. Suspicion rising at the smirk on her lips and the way her eyes curved upward almost into a closed eyed smile. Making her look to much like a fox for her liking. She shuddered as her sibling noticed her and immediately shook her head grinning widely and then laughing out.

"Oh come on now! You have to admit even you thought you were gonna be in D-4 by lunch time! Not practicing Zanjutsu with a bow!" A glare was directed towards the elder which was ignored before she watched Akira slowly stand up lightly in the water. "Well?"

Akira gazed at her for a few moments before slowly shutting her eyes and giving a sigh from her nostrils.

"…I thought I'd be back in the academy by lunch actually."

"And?"

"And I wasn't. I'm still the bottom of the barrel though. Just like I'd be anywhere else." Her sister let out another shrieking laugh, Akira scowling at her now, "I fail to find this amusing."

"Hey, I didn't see any other recruits getting their captain's attention and then having enough balls to blow shit up in his face on their first day to make a point."

"…" Slowly Akira let her shoulders rise and fall in a shrug.

"Well? What does the oh brainy Akira have to say to that?" Inari leaned forward on the edge of the water, watching her sibling fall underneath of it. She disappeared from her sight for a few moments before an arm shout out and grabbed her hair. With a shriek she was yanked under, the taller soon getting up and out, numerous bruises gone and a few cuts almost transparent as her elder looked up while she grabbed shampoo to the side and poured it into her hand, starting to lather it in her short hair. Inari tread the water she floated in watching her now.

"That if I went by Mizao's theory on luck, my horrid luck turned alright."

"You're a scientist though, so that's not it, is it?"

"Of course not." Akira looked at her sibling before filling a bucket up and dumping the water over head, the suds falling out of her hair and into the drain. "I'd say in actuality…."

_"I think my new captain is an idiot."

* * *

_

Alright! Review! And I'll see you guys next time!


	5. Covalent Bonds

**A/N:** Thank you to **SerbiaTakesCntrl **and **Xiaahandrus** for the reviews and **KarolReinhart **for feedback! On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I do own the Kyzuka siblings though and all OC's unless said otherwise.

All techniques and info shinigami related is from Bleach Wiki.

* * *

**Lab 4  
Covalent Bonds**

_"YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT FOOD!"_

_ Her heart was pounding in her chest, her feet flitted across the ground and the wind shot against her face. A pair of goggles protecting her sharp blue eyes and her lips pulled into a smirk underneath a red scarf. A long ponytail of black hair whipped behind her while her bangs were swept back by the air pushing back against her._

_ She was the fastest; nigh uncatchable, nothing short of perhaps a grounded jet streak to these people. They were slow, she was fast, and she and her sibling were the ones that would be fed well tonight, all because the rest of the world wouldn't ever be able to catch up to her speed._

_ She felt so alive, her foot pushing into the ground, digging in each time and her body launching forward as the ground pushed back, being left behind as it disappeared into the distance. Her prize, a large bag of freshly picked, ripe peaches underneath her arm, she had no doubt that the fruit would taste delicious, just as victory should._

_ Her pursuers yelling was lost just like the ground in only a matter of seconds, and as she moved out of the village she had moved through, objects fell from their locations and perches from the air disturbance while a streak of dust appeared in the wake of her path._

_ The force itself invisible to those who didn't know how to track it. Her eyes spotted the large tower that was with in a breaths distance for her before her feet shoved into the ground. She launched up, arm tucking the bag securely, and other hand moving out. One clasped the edge of an open window, while a foot shoved down against the wall, causing a crack to form._

_ Her body flipped up and she landed safely on the window ceil before moving in. Wood creaking underneath her feet, she came to a halt as a form on a fresh hay palette to the side of her stirred and with a groan, a woman with pink eyes sat up running a hand through her short messy black hair._

_ Turning towards her and throwing her legs over her 'bed' the woman with the short black hair adjusted her glasses so the lenses reflected the sunlight peeking in from behind her. She then coughed a bit of phlegm out and let out a grunt._

_ "So did you get dinner then Akira?" The taller nodded, moving her hand up and grasping her goggles and removing the scarf around her neck. What looked like a teenager around the age of 15 or 16 looked back at her, blue eyes twinkling before her lips pulled into a sardonic grin._

_ "I'm the fastest there is in Inuziri to Zaraki, Inari-nee." Her tone was blatant and factual, she tossed the bag towards her sibling who caught it, then continued, her tone cocky and laughter plugging into it, "and as long as everyone continues on worrying about skewering each other over food, there ain't ever gonna be anyone faster than me on snagging food!"_

…..

Dark blue eyes opened groggily as there as banging on the door of their home, their form rolling over with a soft hiss before a cry followed as sunlight peeking through a window hit their eyes. Burying their face into the pillow underneath their head, a very low sigh followed before they forced themselves up as the knocking continued. It was ignored for the moment though as the dweller of the home looked over at the futon that lay next to theirs. It was empty.

Akira gave a yawn and stretched rubbing the back of her neck and then reaching down and rubbing her lower back while staring at the futon thoughtfully. It seemed her elder sibling was back to work as usual. Letting out a breath from her nose, she shook her head as the knocking started up again and stared at the ceiling dazed.

_Why did I dream about the days I lived back in that old tower with Inari? _She then scowled immediately as the memory floated in her head lightly, _I think that was a few months before she made us permanent blondes too._

The knocking was getting louder. With a growl she twisted her body towards it and snapped, "Hold on a God Damn Minute! I'll be there when I'm Decent!"

It thankfully stopped.

Rolling her eyes she shook her head and then shuffled tiredly towards the small dresser her lamp sat on. The room itself was dim, however that was no surprise. Her sibling and she always preferred it to be a little dark where they slept. It made it easier for them to rest rather than being awoken by the rising of the sun or having to wait until it descended to sleep easily.

Not that the sun and it's cycles ever stopped them before though. A dark bedroom was just a convenience. Quietly she got dressed, chest wrap in place and then the shihakusho following before reaching over and grasping her zanpakuto that rested in the corner on her side of the room. She paused for a moment as her hand held the handle of the bow and eyed it and at the moment, untouched quiver containing it's arrows.

_Alright then you… I guess its time to face the world again._ Grasping the strap to the quiver she moved to her feet, slinging it over her head and shoulder. It was a long since practiced motion though she paused noting something she caught out of the corner of her eye, her head turning as she gave it her full attention.

Her sister's corner was empty.

_She took her zanpakuto with her? _Warning bells were light in her head before she shrugged. It was odd, but nothing to get worried about. Slowly she moved towards the door and slipped on her shoes, staring at the entrance with a scowl and then opening it. She looked ahead and saw nothing, before letting her gaze drop down.

The bowed form was what caught her off guard at first. The white haired woman crouched and her head between her hands on the floor as she shook and trembled; her zanpakuto at her side however on the ground. Slowly her eyes lifted and she shivered staring wide eyed at Akira before her head immediately moved back down into submission.

"Gomen Nasai!" It was loud and shouted, and then repeated, again, and again… Akira just stared dumbfounded as the woman was slowly reduced to sobs in her repetition, and then she began to panic lightly.

What the hell should she do? Why was Mizao so peculiar right now? What was she apologizing for? Was it for yesterday? Why did it matter? She said they were still friends, did Mizao doubt that right now? And once again, What the Hell Should She DO!

Awkwardly, the nerd stared down wide eyed with a dot for her lips, before slowly kneeling down to the woman's level, wrists resting on her knees for a few moments of silence with the exception of Mizao's loud blubbering.

Her mouth opened and she hesitated, before wincing and murmuring, "Mizao…" The sobbing quieted, "Ah… Mizao, I'm not mad… you don't …. Uh…" She rolled her eyes and then looked away from the woman staring down the street one way, and then the other, at least no one was staring yet. "Stop crying… please." She was sniffling now, slowly Akira looked back.

Mizao's eyes were red and puffy, she had tear trails down her face and her plump pink lips trembled. Akira could see snot coming down from her nose lightly and her body was shaking from its position on the ground. Small hands were clenched into fists and slowly her head bowed again.

"I- I said all of those mean things to you and… and-" She was starting to cry again, the nerd felt her body tensing and becoming on guard as the sobbing became incomprehensible and then words came out, "I – Hurt – Kyzu – KUUUUN! WAAAAAAH!"

Now people were starting to stare. Akira could feel her face becoming flushed at their stares and her ears heating up. Murmuring began and she gulped slowly feeling her anxiety rise. Shutting her eyes, she attempted to block it out, "Ah – Mizoa – san… this – this isn't the place to… do…. This."

The crying got louder and Akira's head fell into her awaiting hands making her shake her head back and forth. At this rate she would be late to the division, and so would Mizao with how long it seemed Akira would have to take to calm her down. The woman was nearing hysterical!

"I'M NOT FIT TO BE KYZU-KUN'S FRIEND!"

_That's it!_

Hands shot out and grabbed underneath Ashiko's arms taking her off guard as the taller shinigami literally yanked her off her feet. She let out a surprised gasp as Shi No Chiya was picked up and she was thrown onto the opposite shoulder of the one the bow was currently taking residency behind. Turning around, the door was shut with a slam making the woman stare out at the people staring back at her folded form.

She had never seen him act like this before. It was so brash and impulsive. Akira never was aggravated like this. She felt grief move to strike her down again and moved her face into his back hiding it as she felt his hand move up and secure her before he began down the street. She bet he was scowling right now, annoyed, angry even. The archer she knew had a bad temper already, he was probably going to throw her onto the ground once they got out of peoples' sights and start screaming at her.

She grasped tightly onto the back of his thick Division 11 shihakusho and fought back a soft whimper as she sniffled and felt tears move through her eyes again, quietly apologizing for getting it wet. There was no response though as the long legs Kyzuka had carried them in a brisk walk away from the home and quickly down the street. It made her afraid of what was to come.

The silence was so unnerving, she could taking screaming, hits, even being defeated; but the silence from the known science nerd was something she could never take. Whenever he was thinking deeply, or angry, or being insulted, it always got quiet, and it terrified her. Particularly when it was Akira that was doing it. The Kyzuka always made his judgments when he was quiet.

She felt her body shaking at its presence at how thickly it hung around him and brushed against hers. It made her feel cold, and alone.

_Yesterday I made him so mad, I had stopped thinking and he knows how I get, but still! He screamed at me, he screamed at everyone, he even yelled at taichou-sama! His common sense went away, he actually struck back at me for real, he even came at me like I was the enemy! I hurt him so badly, I know I did. Kyzu-kun never get's angry when he's fighting unless he's upset by something. I probably made a fool out of him by crying in front of his door like that. I more than likely made him upset by all the knocking on the door too. I shouldn't be his friend when all I do is embarrass him like this._

She could feel tears starting again, however she found them interrupted as her body was yanked down and twisted forward by the back of it's uniform and sat on a stool. Her head shot up and she stared ahead of her as she sat in front of a booth.

"Spicey ramen with milk, and natto gramps. I'm payin'."

Ashiko immediately looked to her left as Akira sat down beside her. Her breathing soft and her wide light blue eyes taking in the way his hand slowly moved up through his hair messily and then he rubbed his eyes. Soon though his hand fell and rested on the bar table quietly as he tapped a thin finger.

"Kyzuka….san?"

Akira's eyes shot open from their half lidded state before turning her head immediately towards the whitenette that was staring at her uncertainly. Her eyes were once again wide though and her lips a dot making Ashiko flinch lightly.

Ashiko never called her "Kyzuka-san." It was always Kyzu-Kun

_She thinks I'm still mad, doesn't she?_

Slowly Akira sighed and ran a hand through her hair again shaking her head, then repeated the irritated action without the headshake while looking ahead.A low growl exited her before she then murmured, "Urusai." A plate was set down in front of the whitenette who didn't notice it yet, "Just eat your natto and don't worry about it. I'm not mad about yesterday anymore." The slow clicking of chopsticks came to her ears making her eyes shut before she nodded lightly and looked down at the table.

_Tch, I'm about as skilled with this crap as I am with kido._

"….Kyzu-kun?" She paused for a few moments at the woman's voice, and then slowly drifted her gaze emotionlessly to her. Her lips a simple line as she stared at what the outside word could be seen as bored. However inside she felt herself sit on edge and her attention completely centered on the woman beside her.

Ashiko bit her lip as a familiar flash in the shinigami's gaze told her she had his full attention. A cold chill went up her spine and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, her body against her better judgment, and more on her instinct, tensing in reaction. Maybe it was because there was a ferocity that was held with in those orbs.

It was calm, and cool, but it was just like the quiet before the storm. It needed no announcement, and silenced the mind they pierced into, seeing everything of ones' entire being. Blocking out the world and forcing their target to become paralyzed, soon whispering of a bestial nature that would more than willingly rip them apart. It was a gaze she sometimes felt, that was far too old to be in his eyes.

But at the same time, (though she was positive he had no idea of how people felt when he finally gave them his full attention) it fit him almost too perfectly.

Looking down at the plate in front of her for a moment to distract her, she let out a very deep breath that had caught in her chest as she felt the weight of _his_ gaze, before slowly turning back to face it. She smiled brightly and tried to shake off how off balanced she now felt inwardly. "So! Did you get into the first platoon or the second? I wasn't able to find out cause….."

_Dumb move Ashi. _She recoiled and flinched away from him as though she had burned herself on her own words. She then blinked, as he didn't react towards it. Her breathing was soft and she felt that anxiety rise again as his eyes remained on her. She still had his attention, and he was quiet. _Please say something Kyzu…_

"Taichou-sama placed me in a third group." This took her off guard again, it was said factual and easily, it was just an answer. That meant she was in the clear, she felt her smile return in full force immediately and nodded.

"Really? What types of people go there?"

"People who have the potential to fight, but apparently have not even tapped that potential and would be sent back to the institution otherwise if said potential did not exist."

Ashiko's eyes widened in shock at the male as a bowl of ramen was set down in front of him, she then blinked a few time and sat back, not taking notice she had dropped her chop sticks. "O-oh?"

"He says we're, _"shit at fighting but we have potential,"_ I thought my way of saying it was more preferred and far more intelligent."

"You talked with him?" She leaned forward, she hadn't expected the taichou of the 11th division to have anything to say to him, at least not this early after him being inducted, not with out seeing his skill himself… His head nodding slowly.

"He thought I used kido to defeat you instead of just condensing and rapidly expanding my reiatsu, thus I thought it suitable to correct his intellect on the matter. Which I did, though it was far more radical and violent than simply fixing an error in communication."

This was the Akira she knew, brainy in words, using them in ways that made him sound like a know it all. His gaze was back to normal, instead of taking in everything she did and analyzing it. Those eyes were half lidded and back ahead, his hand coming underneath his bowl and lifting it, chop sticks aiding noodles as they began to flow into his mouth.

Opening her mouth to continue the conversation, she then got a chuckle from behind the counter. Her eyes flicked over, seeing the owner of the booth cleaning a glass, his elderly eyes staring down at her but smiling at the same time.

"I'm afraid that's all you'll manage to get out of him my dear. Once Kyzuka starts to eat, he doesn't really stop unless he's really bothered by what's going on." She almost flinched at his tone, he spoke as if the Kyzuka wasn't sitting at his booth any more. Looking over for a moment, she noticed that this didn't seem to bother Akira at all, as he hadn't acknowledged the old man's words at all. Looking back ahead, she then stared down at her natto before letting her eyes wander back up to the owner.

"Unless he's bothered?" She repeated softly, the man paused and chuckled looking from one of his frequent customers to the woman before nodding.

"Hai." It was left at that though, the man didn't elaborate or continue, he simply kept cleaning his glass. The soft slurping of noodles was heard before she allowed her mind to drift staring back down at her breakfast, and then picked up her once abandoned chopsticks.

"I'm glad then…"

_There seems to always be something bothering Kyzu kun lately…._

…..

Akira let out a breath as Mizao left her side once they were within the division's perimeter. A small frown on her lips for the time being as she watched the whitenette's hair swish back and forth, now pulled back into a ponytail, moving almost like a cat. Shaking her head slightly, she looked to her right and at the group of people that had gathered but yet to be instructed by any superior. Her head tilted to the side now and then she sighed moving into them.

_I wonder when this division actually does start up… I mean we're supposed to wait for that idiot to show up… as taichou sama is supposed to give the day's instructions and what not but…. _

Her train of thought disappeared into the fog of the suggestion that was in her head that fell unclear. A dazed look came to her face before a rapid shaking of her head soon followed it.

_It is not important, just get through the day again; just like yesterday, one step at a time. _

A battle lust entered the air, causing the scientist's head to bow forward and eyes to widen. She searched it out at first, seeing no one else react to it, then let out a slow breath. It felt heavy and suffocating, her eyes narrowed and her lips became a small line as she looked to her left, and then slowly to her right. Shutting them, she reached back and slowly removed the bow from her back, allowing the bottom of it to touch the ground before she leaned against it.

Someone was watching her and was directing their intent towards her. Under the shadow her eyes gained at her head bowing forward, she searched those around her. Seeing nothing, a low breath exited her from her nostrils before she shut her eyes again. Mizao wasn't here, therefore it was not her berserker side that was coming at her, she would recognize the feeling from having it bare down upon her so many times.

But now… this was different.

Her head turned up and she let her bow come back over her chest. A part of her chest tightened as the battle lust began to edge away, accompanying a reiatsu that was coming fast. Dark blue eyes immediately twisted to the right and stared at the pink blur that jumped off of people's heads, causing shouts before it came to a stop in front of her.

Light pink hair shined in the sun as magenta eyes stared up at the tall figure in front of her. Fair skin with natural blush on their cheeks slowly curved in a smile. However what caused the scientist to flinch as she opened her mouth, was the fukutaichou badge around her right arm, and the child like voice that followed.

"Sparky-chan!" A thin blonde eyebrow rose in question.

_Sparky? _

"Ken-chan says you gotta come with me now! I have to take you to your "special" group."

The scientist spoke before she could stop herself, "Why can't he do it?" The girl slowly blinked and then her smile got wider, the recruit's face going blank as she practically glowed.

"Ken-chan wants me to do it! He doesn't wanna see you." She stopped smiling slowly and scratched the back of her head, sending a glare towards the scientist, "he's kinda mad still about yesterday." Other recruits were starting to stare now. As she had spoken, Akira's arms had crossed and slowly she gave a nod and light bow.

"Alright then, lead the way, Fukutaichou sama." A yelp followed as the child resolved to jump on her back instead, laughter going through the air as she went straight back and the girl held on her shoulder. Slapping her back, which actually hurt more than it should, making Akira question the child's actual strength, the fukutaichou pointed and shouted, "That way!"

The way lead out of the division. Akira slowly tilted her head in a frown.

"I don't think that's right fukutaichou…" She mumbled, there was no response as the child continued to laugh, before a shout went through the air.

"Oi!" The two immediately looked over towards the bald headed third seat, he scowled, holding his zanpakuto over his shoulder "Ain't you supposed to be makin' him go to that weakling group dummy?"

Amazement went through the confused scientist as the vice taichou actually lunged off her shoulder onto the bald headed man's, then placed half of his head in her mouth. He began to scream, trying to pull her off as she gnawed enthusiastically at his cranium. Quiet laughter appeared beside her, making her flinch away from the fifth seat.

Ayesagawa, Yumichika slowly looked towards the boy that had moved away. Recognizing him for his smooth, clean, clear skin immediately. He offered a small smile, "Since they're distracted, I will take you to the rather ugly group that the taichou has assigned you."

Akira let her head move on it's own, nodding quietly and following him as he immediately turned and began away from the arguing pair. Once they rounded a corner, she took one more glance over her shoulder towards them. The feeling of battle lust was completely gone from her now, no longer touching her senses and making her all the more on guard.

Someone was out for her blood; she recognized that much. It wasn't hard to figure either, given she knew the feeling of battle lust from Mizao, and her sister. Also the occasionally angry class make… A shiver tried to pull itself out of her, but it was held back. Her head began to slowly fall forward and into a waited hand before she pushed her hand up her face and ran her fingers through her hair.

_Just get through the day Akira. You do that, and you can live to see tomorrow._

Somehow, that logic did enough to make her relax….

However not enough to make her forget about it.

* * *

**A/N: **Look at that, two updates with in two days, for two different stories. Hot damn I'm on a roll. Alrighty, Review and see you next chapter!


End file.
